


Obey.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodorange, Brainwashing, Crime, Dubious Consent, Forced Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I think it's Dubcon?, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Lots of Sex, M/M, Porn, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Suspense, Underfell, dubcon, lots of sexual scenes, mentioned swapfell, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: When a kidnapping takes place Underfell Sans and Underswap Sans must now work together to find their brothers. Not knowing who took them, why or where they could be. Meanwhile Underfell Papyrus and Underswap Papyrus find themselves in a situation they never imagined would happen to them. Will they escape or will they die there? Is there any way out of such a situation that the two of them have been forced into?





	1. Chapter one:

Chapter one:

Blue, Underswap Sans, hums as he walks along. He is going home to his and his brothers place on the surface. He arrives and finds no one on the couch.

The tv is also off.

“Pappy?” Blue calls out into the house getting no response. “Papyrus! Are you here?” He begins looking around. He checks his room, the bathroom, his brothers room, the kitchen, the baseman lab and even walked around the outside of the house.

Stretch, Underswap Papyrus is nowhere to be seen. 

“He must be at Muffets.” Blue figures as Muffet has just finished building her surface shop. He also knows that Stretch has had no interest in going to any other Muffets or Grillbys. He knows that his brother prefers their Muffets place since he knows that Muffet. He heads back inside making tacos for the two of them. He makes them both and still hasn’t heard Stretch return. He looks to the clock in their kitchen. 

It is seven thirty in the evening. 

“Guess he’ll have to eat it cold or heat it up.” Blue sighs and leaves Stretch’s taco on a plate on the counter. He goes to the living room turning on the tv. He watches some reality shows while eating. He finishes before he even realizes, and it takes him biting air to realize it. He puts the empty plate on the coffee table. He watches TV for a while longer before looking to his phone for the time. 

It is now nine o’clock. 

Blue dials his brothers number. He brings his phone up to his ear. He listens to the ringing only to look up the stairs hearing a ring. He gets up following the ringing wondering if Stretch teleported home. He makes it to Stretch’s room and enters.

No Stretch but the ringing is coming from the nightstand.

Blue goes over and pauses seeing the others cell. “Pappy?” He ends the call and stuffs his phone in his pocket. He races out hurrying to Muffets. He enters and heads to the counter where Muffet looks to him. “Has my brother been here?” 

Muffet shakes her head. “Nope. Not since this morning. Been wondering where he went off to.”

Blues soul feels like it just sank. “Ok. Thank you. Maybe he went to one of the others homes.” He leaves Muffets with that. He heads off and goes home getting into his car. He drives off to another part of town.

A part of town where the Fell monsters live. 

Since the barrier to four worlds Undertale, Underfell, Swapfell And Underswap, were broken at the same time they all ended up at different mountains outside the same city. Those who stayed in the city from each world moved into different city sections.

Blue arrives to the Underfell Brothers house. He gets out after parking only to see Red, Underfell Sans, come out. “Hey!”

Red turns almost hopeful then is only slightly disappointed to see Blue. “Hey. Have you seen Edge?” He asks as Edge, Underfell Papyrus, and Blue sometimes hang out. “I can’t find him and his cell phone is in the kitchen.”

“No.” Blue admits heading over to Red. “I was about to ask if you had seen Stretch. I can’t find him.” He admits. “I was hoping he came to hang out with you. His phone was on his nightstand.”

“No, sorry. We were planning to hang tomorrow.” Red admits with a frown. “Well I’ll try calling the Swapfell brothers. You try the Undertale brothers.”

Blue nods so both of them call the ones they were going to. He gets an answer from Basic, Undertale Papyrus.

“Hello Blueberry!” Basic greets in his cheerful tone. “How is it going?”

“Hey. Have you seen Edge or Stretch? Or perhaps your brother has?” Blue inquires wondering now if Stretch went to Classic, Undertale Sans, instead.

“No I’m sorry. Me and Sans. My Sans. Spent the entire day together.” Basic informs him. “So we haven’t seen them.”

“I see. Thank you.” Blue hangs up and looks to Red who is just hanging up. He can tell by the others look that the Swapfell brothers hadn’t seen them. 

The two are missing now and their brothers have no idea where they are. 

“I’ll check our house again.” Blue suggests. “Maybe he went there while I was gone.”

“I’ll check the Grillbys and the Muffets. Well the one Muffets as you already checked the other one I’m sure.” Red states getting a nod from Blue. 

So the two split up driving off in their cars. 

Blue races back home and hurries inside. “Papyrus!” He calls again searching everywhere.

No luck still. Not even the taco has been touched. 

Blue pulls out his phone texting Red that he has had no luck.

Red texts back saying that he also had no luck.

Now in a panic Blue calls Underswap Alphys. “Alphys! It’s an emergency! Something bad has happened!”

“Blue? What’s going on? What happened?” A now worried US Alphys questions. 

“Stretch and Edge have disappeared. Me and Red have looked everywhere!” Blue exclaims.

“Do they have their cellphones? Did you call them?” US Alphys asks wanting to make sure they cover everything first. 

“Edges phone is in the kitchen at his and Reds house. Stretch’s is in his room.” Blue reports now pacing rapidly. 

“I see. I’ll order a citywide search. I’ll even get into contact with the other sections for the search. If they’re here we’ll find them.” US Alphys promises.

“Thank you.” Blue feels only a dab of relief. He hangs up and texts Red explaining what he just did. He reads Reds thanks and the promise to look around where he can too. He goes to look around town like Red and the others.

The groups search all night with no luck. 

Blue and Red found US Alphys and a few others so they joined them.

It’s getting into the morning hours with the sun starting to rise.

Everyone is exhausted though they push on. They don’t have too much city left to look over.

Blue and Red are very fearful at this point. They worry that something bad happened to their brothers.

Two monsters come back from the alley ways. They shake their heads when given a questioning look.

Edge and Stretch are not in the city. They’ve truly disappeared.

“Go home and get some rest.” US Alphys tells them all. “I’ll meet up with the other Alphyss and Undynes. We’ll talk to the human police for help.”

Blue is about to protest but a look from US Alphys makes him stop. He and Red head off home.

Though neither of them can sleep instead they busy themselves trying to figure things out. 

“Could Stretch have found a well hidden spot to nap?” Blue tries to think positive. “Maybe he’ll come home soon. Realizing how long he’s been gone.”

“Damn it. Where did he run off to?” Red growls to himself in his own home. “Did he run off for something from work and forget his phone? He’ll come back for it... Right...?”

As neither of them got any sleep they waited until the night came back. They now realized that something has indeed happened to their brothers.


	2. Chapter two:

Chapter two:

Edge blinks awake finding himself in a dark room. He glances around finding only a mattress on the floor. He notices the walls are metal and wood. He tries to punch a wall... Only to find the chains on his wrists stop him. He can’t even touch the walls! 

That might explain why the mattress is a little off from the centre part.

There is two windows, both are barred with metal, one up high on the back wall and the other a little high on the door.

Edge goes over to where the chains are attached to the ground. He tries tugging them... But they are heavy big and strong. He tries adding magic to pull harder... Though nothing happens... He feels like his soul is heavy. He takes it out only to gasp seeing something hooked on his soul. 

It looks like some kind of metal collar with lights and a few buttons. 

Edge tries to pull it off only to wince. He can feel it tugging painfully on his soul when he tries. He could damage himself really badly if he continues. He stops and puts his soul back into his body. He can’t use magic and he can’t get anywhere. 

The ground is brown, solid and definitely not wood. 

He tries to pull the part in the ground attached to the chains. He has no luck there. He flops into a sitting position with a huff. He can’t reach the door or any of the walls. He’ll just have to wait for someone to come in.

It only takes a few hours until someone does come in. 

A human carrying a well-used silver tray. The human stays just out of Edges reach. She sets the tray down on the floor.

There is a sandwich and a glass of water on it.

Edge meets the humans blue eyes. His eyes narrowed and his expression guarded.

The human smacks her hand against the ground. “Obey.”

“What?” Edge growls. “I won’t! I never will obey anyone!”

The human smirks almost as if laughing at Edge on the inside. She smacks her hand on the ground again. “Obey.” She demands. “If you want to eat or have a drink you will bow ready to obey.”

“Fuck you.” Edge snarls in response which doesn’t make the human happy.

“Very well.” The humans gets up taking the tray. She leaves and after closing the door a lock clicks.

Edge knows he has longer than most monsters and any human before starvation. 

Skeletons are very resilient and rely a lot on their magic more than food and water. They use food and water to replenish their magic. 

So while Edge can’t summon his magic nothing can stop his body getting supplied by his magic. 

The hunger and thirst for a skeleton is mostly a response of what their magic needs. Like an illusion of hunger and thirst. 

Edge sits on the mattress and glances towards the window behind him. He can see sunlight coming in and wishes he was out there. “They won’t make me crack.” He mumbles to himself.

Not too far away...

Stretch has lain down on the mattress in his cell. He can’t get anywhere with the chains. His teleportation blocked by the thing on his soul. He turns as a human male opens the door. He watches the human male set a slightly rusty tray on the floor. He tries to reach it seeing a sandwich and water... However it’s too far away. 

The human smacks a hand on the ground. “Obey.”

“Excuse me?” Stretch questions.

“Bow down and I’ll give you the food and water.” The human explains then smacks his hand on the floor again. “Obey.”

“Forget it! This is stupid! Like I would even have the guts to bow down to you!” Stretch refused turning away.

“Last chance. Obey.” The human once again smacks the floor.

Stretch still refuses.

The human takes the tray away closing and locking the door.

Stretch is now left alone. He lays down on the mattress wishing and hoping that this is a dream. 

However the next day Stretch is still there and the human enters again.

Stretch stares at the human who sets the tray down.

This time it’s scrambled eggs along with water.

The human smacks his hand on the ground. “Obey.” 

Stretch shakes his head in defiance. 

“Obey!” The human smacks his hand on the ground again.

“No.” Stretch says loud and clear. 

The human takes the tray leaving after that.

Stretch moves as close to the wall with the window as he can. “Hello!” He calls trying to see if anyone can hear him. He frowns not getting a response. “I’ve been kidnapped! Can anyone hear me!” He tries though still gets nothing. He doesn’t even hear a response in the area. He wonders if everyone else is too far away to hear. He goes to settle on the bed. He can now only wait for the human to return.

Damn it, he could really use a cigarette right now. 

Back with Edge...

Edge paces his cell area trying to figure out how to get out. He had just refused the human once again. He decides to try one method. He bolts one way as fast as he can.

The chains yank hard knocking him back into his back. 

Edge gets back up and darts the other way. He gets the same results. He keeps going until he can’t do it anymore and sits panting. He didn’t even weaken the metal. He sighs heavily and flops onto the mattress.

Over the next three weeks the two continued to refuse the humans... Though their magic is draining, and they can feel the feelings of hunger and thirst. 

If they’re lucky they’d have one more week left before they’d die of starvation.

The humans each came into the cells doing the same thing as before. They kept coming once a day even though the two refused every time. They never seemed frustrated and always looked calm and patient. They’ve also been switching between different humans. They seem to be of a group of about four humans. Two males and two females.

Stretch turns as a human enters the cell. He watches the tray be set down. He sees meatballs and water. He looks to the human, one of the males, who looks right back at him.

The human smacks the ground. “Obey.”

Stretch wants to say no. He wants to keep fighting... Even if it means he will die... His thoughts however turn to his brother Blue. He can’t just leave him forever by dying! He reluctantly lowers his body to the ground in a bow. He reminds himself he is doing this for Blue. He glances up hearing the tray be pushed closer. He reaches out as he sits up. He grabs a meatball, that is still warm, and eats it. He eats all of the meatballs as the human watches. He also drinks the entire glass of water.

Once it’s all gone, glass on the tray, the human takes the tray leaving.

The door locking shut.

Stretch is sitting there left wondering where they plan to take this. 

One of the girl humans enters Edges cell. Placing a tray with the same things Stretch had on the floor. She smacks her hand on the floor. “Obey.” 

Edge growls turning away.

She does it again. “Obey!”

Edge just growls again.

So she leaves taking the tray with her. 

Edge turns as she leaves. He turns away when the door locks. He lays down on the bed. He doesn’t have much strength left but no way in hell was he going to give in. His eyes drift shut not having much else to do. He’s honestly too tired to try to escape again. His energy draining with his magic. He soon drifts off into dreamland. He finds himself in Snowdin. He hurried to go find Red and bursts into their home. “Red!” He calls and spots Red crouched on the floor hunched over sobbing. “Sans?” He moves closer and reaches towards his brother... Only for his hand to go through him. He pulls his hand back in shock. He moves around to in front of Red only to gasp at seeing Red clutching his dusty scarf. “Sans I-” He reaches for the other only to stop as he remembers what happened the other time he did so.

“Whoever fucking did this. I will fucking make them pay.” Red snarls between sobs. 

“Sans I...” Edge blinks in realization. “I caused this... I didn’t do what I had to in order to escape... I was so focused on not cracking I... I forgot that I’d die and leave you all alone...” He looks down. “I’m sorry. It’s all my fault. I should have found a better way to get out of there.” He closes his eyes and sits there listening to Reds sobs until they fade away. He blinks his eyes open and sits up when he hears the lock click. He’s back in this cell and the human girl from last time comes in. He hadn’t even noticed he’d slept a whole day away.

The human sits in the usual spot putting the tray down. 

Edge knows that if he’s sleeping the entire day away into the next then he doesn’t have long. He has to decide what he’s going to do or truly risk never waking up this time. 

The human smacks the ground. “Obey.”

Edge clenches his teeth. He knows that it is now or never. He has to decide on his response. 

“Obey.” The human smacks the floor.

Edge knows that it’s his last chance. He looks down and clenches his teeth. He has to do something!

The human grabs the tray to leave.

Edge gets a flash of Red crying in his head. He keeps it in his head as he finally bows using all of his force to do so. 

The human pauses then places the tray on the ground sliding it closer.

Edge rises and begins eating and drinks the water. 

The human watches him do so.

Edge feels so much better now that he has food and water. His magic greedily absorbing it all. 

The human takes the tray when he is done and leaves.

Edge blinks at this. “That was it?” He questions not sure where the human is going with this. He just has to keep remembering Red. 

No matter what happens.


	3. Chapter Three:

Chapter three:

Stretch and Edge continue doing as the humans say. They have done it so many times it’s become a routine. They wait for the human to give the command then follow right away. They find that it’s always the same though. 

The humans come in with food and water, sit down, smack a hand against the ground, and say ‘Obey.’. It got to a point that the humans didn’t even have to say Obey for it to work. They could just do one smack on the ground to get results. They give them the food and water when they cooperate then leave with the tray and any dishes. They never stay around after that.

Though at least with the two eating they’ve gained some of their strength back.

Edge is sitting in his cell and glances to the floor. He’s made himself a mental clock based on where the sunbeams are on the floor. He can see that it has become almost time for the human to come in with food. He turns as the human enters as if on cue. He waits as the tray is set down. He notices that today is macaroni and water. He waits for the human to do his thing like usual.

The human almost seems to be smirking at Edge though he isn’t sure why.

Edge wonders for a moment if the humans just loves humiliating him. He wonders if that’s what this is all about. His thoughts are cut off though as the human moves. He waits for the usual to happen. His body ready to move down. 

The human smacks once on the ground and Edge bows with eased practice. 

Edge did have almost three weeks to do so... If his keeping track of the days is correct. 

However instead of giving him the food, the human smacks his hand on the ground twice. “Summon.”

Edge looks up in shock. “What?” He manages to stop himself from shuddering. 

The human smacks the floor twice. “Summon your cock. You will do so when you hear two smacks.”

Edge is left sitting there stunned. He has no idea why they are asking this now. 

The human does it once more smacking the ground twice. “Summon.” He orders smoothly. 

Edges eyes flicker back and forth staying where he is. He isn’t sure what to make of this. 

The human takes his silence as that he won’t do it and takes the tray. He leaves locking the door behind himself.

Why in the world would they want him to summon his cock for!? Does he even have enough freedom with his magic, from the restraint on his soul, to do so?? 

Edge isn’t so sure anymore about anything that’s going on. He glances out the window leading outside not sure what to think. His mind starts to clear a little after a long while. He figures that if they can control his magic that personal then they can control him better. 

Better than Edge originally thought. That even the chains breaking seems truly indeed impossible alone. 

They’ve stepped up their game but Edge doesn’t like it one bit.

Stretch on the other hand is waiting for the human to arrive with food. His cravings for cigarettes has just become another part of the day. He can truly ignore such cravings now. He looks up slightly when the door opens. 

The human sits down showing the tray of food and water. He smacks his hand once getting Stretch to bow at the command. He smirks softly and smacks his hand against the ground twice. He speaks the new command to Stretch. “Summon.”

Stretch blinks in confusion at the sudden change.

“When you hear two smacks you will summon your pussy.” The human explains getting a wide eyed look from Stretch. 

“You want me to do what?!” Stretch is in pure shock.

“Summon.” Another two smacks.

Stretch is too stunned to do anything except stare.

The human takes the tray and leaves.

“W-Why... Why would they want that?” Stretch wonders still in shock.

Every day the two would get a human coming in giving them the command of Obey then Summon. 

Edge still refused to, though knows he can’t keep it up if he’s going to possibly escape... Alive!

Stretch feels quite embarrassed about the request, though he keeps reminding himself that he’s doing this to be able to get out alive, he can’t get himself to do it yet.

It only took a week and Stretch felt more ready when the human came in again. 

The tray is set down before him showing tacos. 

Stretch can only think of Blue when he sees tacos. He swallows harshly. He can do this. 

One smack.

Stretch bows and waits for the next command.

Two smacks. “Summon.”

Stretch closes his eyes and finally he manages to summon something. He however flinches realizing its the wrong part. He hears the human get up moving closer. He wonders if that was good enough... Until he gets smacked so hard he falls to the floor.

“Wrong part!” The human snarls and takes the tray leaving.

Stretch slowly gets up and softly whimpers. He feels like he’s truly struggling here. Yet this only feels like the beginning. 

Edge wants to snarl when the human comes into his own cell. He doesn’t though knowing that it probably won’t get him anywhere. He notices the tacos and Blue flashes in his mind. He likes Blue in that he is always so kind and welcoming. He feels that Blue is a wonderful friend to have. He feel some more motivation to do what he must. 

One smack has Edge bowing. Two smacks and Edge forms his cock that glows in his pants.

It truly is pretty easy to tell that it is a cock. 

The tray slides closer allowing Edge to eat. 

Edge eats the tacos and drinks the water. He watches the human leave after that. He slightly looks down with a sigh after hearing the lock click. He doesn’t want to think about where this could be headed. 

The next day a human girl enters Stretch’s cell with the tray.

Stretch has been practicing, knowing that he should get this over with as soon as possible. He bows at the one smack. He then manages to summon the right part at the two smacks. He is aware that since there’s no bulge the human know it’s correct. He is given the food and water. He finishes it pretty quickly. He lets the human take the empty stuff away. He curls up on the bed feeling a little better now that he’s eaten and drank. He closes his eyes wishing for some more sleep. He keeps thoughts of what might happen next locked away for now. He manages to get some sleep. His dreams are haunted by when he was taken. His body twitching as he whimpers from the nightmare that rages in his head from the memory. He can still see how they attacked him and in the end drugged him with gas to get him to cooperate with them.


	4. Chapter four:

Chapter four:

The two commands continue for another good while, until the two will do it without the verbal command. 

However something changed a little after that...

Stretch looks to the window leading outside. He can see the rays of the setting sun. He hasn’t had a human come into his cell at all today. He hasn’t even heard any sign of them. He isn’t sure why they would suddenly skip a day... Especially when they seemed so vigilant to do it everyday... Plus they didn’t even slip him any food or water today. He wonders if they are just taking today to plan the next step. He turns away from the window instead looking to the cell door.

No click of the lock. No voices. No footsteps. Nothing. 

Stretch slightly plays with the chain in boredom’s not having much else to do. He wouldn’t have complained about being able to mostly do nothing... If he wasn’t in such a bad situation... He has no idea what will happen next to him.

The humans could decide to starve him. Or maybe they’ll kill him. Or... Or... They’ll make things go a step further....

He isn’t even sure why they want to make sure he knows and follows the two commands. All he really knows is that they wanted something with him summoning his magic. He doesn’t have enough magic to teleport yet they left enough room to summon his sex parts? 

There has to be a reason.

Did they want to see if a skeleton could summon such parts? If so why focus on the one part? Do they plan to sell him into sex slavery? And wish to make sure the customers will be happy? Could they be planning to make him be with one or all of them?

Stretch stops his thoughts from continuing, as he swears he feels like his non-existent stomach is turning. He doesn’t want to make himself sick. He settles on the mattress to try to sleep until another day. He shifts around rolling over, also having to shift the chain so as to not wrap himself in it, as he is unable to sleep. His worry is keeping him up as he tries to not imagine what will happen next. He decides to wait and see. He doesn’t know that Edge also hasn’t been fed or visited today. He has no idea that Edge is even here.

It took three days of pure silence before any human returned to them.

Stretch looks up as the door is opened. 

The human stands there with no tray. He heads over to Stretch and unhooks the chain off of his wrists. “Try anything and you will be shot.” He warns with the click of a shotgun being heard. 

Stretch follows the human out of the cell and they are followed by a girl with the gun. He contemplates running only to catch a glint from a sunbeam on the gun. He tells himself that he will get shot if he runs away. He will die if he is shot. He is taken to a room where they wait. He becomes worried about what they could be waiting for. 

It doesn’t take long before Edge is also brought in.

Stretch and Edges eyes meet in shock at seeing each other. Neither expecting to see the other here in a place like this. 

All four humans are also here with them. Two with no visible weapons and two with shotguns.

One human smacks the floor getting the twos attention. 

Stretch is quick to dip his head in a submissive gesture. 

Edge also does so though not as fast as Stretch did. 

Two smacks this time. 

The two focus on the ground summoning the parts they were trained to summon. 

Next it’s three smacks causing the two to be confused. 

The two of them glance at each other hoping that the other knows what it means.

The human smacks three times. “Oral.” He demands causing the two to slightly glance in his direction. “It’s time for oral sex.” He smacks his hands on the floor three times once more. “Now. Oral.”

Both of the skeletons are left in stunned silence. They can’t believe that this was the reason that they were brought here. They feel a little conflicted about all of it as it came on so suddenly.

The human does it once more. “Oral.” 

Stretch shifts not fully sure what to do. He knows that if they refuse they’ll be denied food. He wants to be able to return to Blue after all. He just doesn’t want to push Edge.

After all without Edges cooperation they’ll be denied food. 

The human does the command a final time. “Oral!”

Edge keeps watching Stretch. His eyes thoughtful. Though he is broken out of this when the two are dragged away from one another. 

They are thrown into their cells with no food or water. They are even strapped back into their chains. 

Edge paces what he can of the cell. “They can’t be serious. They just can’t be!” He mumbles to himself while pacing. He sighs and finally flops to a sitting position. “I can’t push this away. They are serious.” He glances to the door. 

Why should it matter anyways? All that should matter is that a command was given... If he wants food he should listen... 

Edge shakes his head trying to get rid of such thoughts. He lays down not having much else to do. 

Stretch is sitting on the ground. He knows that they should obey. He will just make sure that Edge gets on board. He has to. 

Elsewhere....

Red and Blue are in Reds house.

Red is sitting on the couch leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. His eyes moving back and forth following Blues movements. He is watching the other who is in front of said couch.

Blue is walking from one end of the couch to the other only to go back. “Why? Why hasn’t anything turned up?!?” His tone carries a clear sound of worry as he speaks. “Something should have come up by now! Surely!” He stops right in front of Red. “What if they’re dead!?! What if their dust has already been spread somewhere and we’ll never see them again!?! Pappy!” He stops as he is smacked on the backside of the head. He hasn’t even noticed when Red got up to go over to him. He turns to the other, seeing a serious look on Reds face, rubbing the back of his head. “Thanks. I needed that.” He admits finding his thoughts clearing up.

“Yeah. No problem.” Red nods. “Now lets focus on finding them.”

Blue nods his eyes shining with renewed determination. 

Back with Stretch and Edge...

The next time the two are brought out they both turn to the humans. 

One smack and they duck their heads.

Two smacks they summon their parts.

Three smacks causes them to turn to each other. 

“Oral.”

Stretch is the first to move forward and gets close to Edge. “Please. Lets just do what they command. Let me return to Blue.” He whispers in a plea. 

Edge almost flinches. He hadn’t let that thought occur. He never considered Stretch wants to see his brother again as well. He nods softly. “Alright.” He agrees feeling like he and Stretch have connected. 

Connected with the sharing of the same goals.

Stretch falls to his knees and undoes Edges pants.

Edge focuses on Stretch instead of their observers. He places a gentle hand against the back of Stretch’s head. He can feel the others hands trembling against his legs after all. He uses this as a steadying touch. He feels a moment of pride upon feeling the shaking go down. He lets the other undo his pants pulling out his starting to become hard cock. He must admit that he finds Stretch on his knees hot. 

It really helps in forgetting where they actually are right now. 

Stretch licks his cock with well-placed delicate movements. 

Edges cock becomes harder with each expert lick until it’s a full on erection. 

Once it’s like that Stretch takes the whole thing in his mouth. He sinks down until the others cock slips into the back of his throat. His throat clenches out of instinct as Edge releases soft moans into the room. He closes his eyes and starts bobbing his head. His mind bringing about a rhythm to bob his head to. His tongue slightly wrapping around the cock in his mouth. 

There’s a slight drag on the spikes on the bottom of Edges cock.

Though if Stretch is being honest he finds he actually loves the feeling. His legs pressing together as he can feel his pussy becoming wet. He opens his eyes halfway sucking harder getting louder moans from the other. His mind starting to become foggy and all he can think about is the others cock. He sucks hard getting a rather satisfactory noise of pleasure from the other. 

It isn’t too long before Edge starts using his hand to slam Stretch on his cock. He does this while thrusting his hips fucking his face. 

Stretch takes it and continues sucking. His gag reflex acting up a little though he is okay. 

“I’m getting close.” Edge hisses at him in which Stretch makes a noise of encouragement. He fucks his face for a little longer then slams in as far as possible. He moans loudly as his cum shoots into Stretch’s throat.

Stretch works on swallowing it all until it’s all done so they pull away. 

They both are sitting on the floor enjoying the afterglow of what just happened. They jump snapping back to reality at the sound of the trays on the floor. They turn to see the humans smirking while two trays of food had been moved closer. They enjoy the food and water that they need. They are ushered back towards the cells once done this. They are chained up again to wait for when the time comes the next day. They both are sitting on their knees as if to patiently await the next time.

The next time that they will be brought out of their cells again. 

Stretch tries to get his pussy to go away. He is patient for the next time but he’s throbbing with want. He can’t believe how hot he finds Edge. He never thought it was to this extreme. He doesn’t want to touch himself yet. He doesn’t have any way to clean up. He finally calms down and gets his pussy to go away. He flops down for a nap.

Edge found it easier to sleep from having already released. He wonders if these humans had, somehow, seen some kind of attraction between them. He hadn’t even been sure that he liked Stretch that much until now. 

The next day came and they are brought out again. 

They stand closer to each other now. Their eyes watching the humans awaiting the command. They follow each and every step then comes the command to do oral. They turn to each other at that point.

Stretch goes to his knees about to start though something makes him stop. 

“Halt.”

The two turn to the humans wondering what they did wrong. 

“That’s wrong.” The human female who had spoken up informs them. 

The two skeletons glance to each other trying to figure out what she means... Until it hits them. 

Stretch shifts his legs apart a bit while glancing down. His cheeks have a blush on them. 

Edge moves down pushing Stretch onto his back on the floor. He finds it easy as the other cooperates with him doing this. He makes sure it won’t hurt Stretch. He knows that they’ll need to be strong if they have any chance of escaping. He’s well aware an injury will slow them down if the time comes. He moves downwards to slightly hover over Stretch.

Their eyes meet one another before Edge ducks his head after pulling down his pants. 

Edge gently licks the summoned pussy there. 

Stretch brings a hand up to cover his mouth at letting out a moan. 

Edge manages to catch a glimpse of the humans. He moves Stretch’s hand away from his mouth, seeing a displeased look from the humans. “Let me hear you.” He tells the other gently to keep him focused on him. He dips his tongue against the soft sweet tasting folds of the others pussy. He keeps going as the moans and cries of pleasure that Stretch is making is hot. He softly plays with the cult rolling his tongue around it. He notes how Stretch slightly becomes louder when he does so. He finds he needs more though. He wants Stretch to scream to him. 

Stretch slightly bucks into Edges actions only to yelp in surprise at what he does next. 

Edge slammed his tongue into the others pussy. He pauses upon hearing the yelp worrying that he’d hurt the other.

“N-No.” Stretch pleads in a gasp. “Don’t stop!” 

These words of encouragement Edge begins thrusting his tongue in and out of Stretch. 

Stretch’s moans become loud enough to slightly echo in the room that they’re in. He throws his head back arching as he cums.

Edge licks off any that got on his face.

Stretch lays there panting in orgasmic bliss. 

Edge helps Stretch by pulling his pants up. He turns as they are given the food and water. He spots spaghetti this time. He places a hand on Stretch’s shoulder which manages to snap him back to reality. He nods to the food and Stretch nods.

The two eat and drink then are taken back to their cells. 

Edge sits on the bed in his cell as he is left alone. He sighs softly. “I wonder what the next command will be.” He knows though that whatever it is, he’ll make sure to follow it right away. He has Stretch’s cooperation. 

The commands are pretty much instinct to the two of them now. Probably as it should be. 

Their lives don’t really matter to the group. They just need to obey their commands. That’s all.

Edge just knows the one to come next will be easy to follow though. He has a pretty good guess at what it is. 

Stretch glances to a higher point on the wall. He stares at it for a bit before sighing heavily. “It is as commanded. It must be done.” He whispers his thoughts as he had closed his eyes right before. His eyes open half way. He is now staring down at where the wall meets the floor. “What else am I supposed to do?” 

Each day it was a swap between who was doing oral and who was receiving oral. The humans kept it as a routine so the two knew who’s turn it was next. 

Edge glances up to the window he has in his cell. He wonders when a new command will be given. He figures that it must be soon... Right? His question seemed to be answered as the next day no one entered his cell. He hasn’t been given food or water. He swallows harshly at this.


	5. Chapter five:

Chapter five: 

Blue is pacing while Red is sitting on the couch. 

Between them is papers of everything they know about their brothers disappearance... Which isn't a lot... They do know it's a kidnapping; as they're well aware their brothers would never leave without at least leaving a note. So foul play has to be a factor in all of this. They believe all of the evidence so far proves it too. 

Red had made sure to add that trying to teleport to them hasn't worked. He found that it was like there's a barrier stopping him. He can't get to the location or even find them. He has to know the place he's teleporting to. He has to be able to visualize it to get where he wants to be. His magic only has one exception. He can pick up on familiar magic signals to teleport to someone... He however can't pick up on Edge or Stretch. He can't teleport without being able to sense their magic. 

"Okay." Blue speaks up causing Red to look up from a paper he's holding. "So whoever stole them has to meet specific qualifications." He is glad Red agreed to help him figure this out. He had decided to try to solve this mystery. He wants to know what happened. He wants his brother back. "First qualification. They must be well trained in dodging and or attacking. Or be able to drug someone like Edge. One way or another. So second. Access to such drugs. Third. Be able to get them to open the door without suspicion. Unless they snuck in. Fourth. Speed. Being able to get in and get them out before anyone really notices. Fifth. Strength to be able to carry them out. Even with more than once they need to be able to carry them. Am I missing anything?" He turns his attention to Red.

"They're smart. They had to have figured out how and when to strike. Which takes a lot of planning." Red adds. "I think that's all." 

Blue nods. "Yeah. True." He looks down to the papers on the floor. "R-Red... Well f-find them... R-Right?" His voice is shaky as he speaks the question that is on his mind. 

Red puts down the paper he has. He gets up and carefully walks over to Blue. He brings an arm around the others shoulders. "We need to believe." He tells Blue who shifts nervous about all of this. "If we lose hope who will have the hope that they'll be found?"

At this Blue perks back up a little and nods. "Sorry Red. I'm just scared and nervous. I can't help but think about what could be happening. Whether it's too late or not. I mean you couldn't pick up on either of their magic. Oh Red, they must be so scared."

"Scared?" Red questions. "Oh come now. This is Edge and Stretch we're talking about. They're probably braving through it. They're probably carefully planning their escape as we speak."

Blue nods relaxing just a little. "Yeah. I'm sure they are too."

Three whole days of Edge being completely alone.

Edge is sitting staring up at the window. He wonders if Stretch is doing the same. He also wonders if Stretch even has a window in his cell. His gaze flickers down to the floor. He has to get out of here. He knows Red is waiting for him. He needs to consider that he needs to get Stretch out. He can't leave him behind after all. His focus is brought to the door as it opens.

There stands one of the males. Who isn't holding anything. He heads over to unlock Edges chain. 

Edge doesn't miss another show themselves with a gun. He is freed then featured to follow. He goes along. He has to. He has to if he wants to get out alive. He also has to check on how Stretch is doing. He can't dust and leave him here alone... He can't leave anyone he cares about alone without him. He makes it to where they usually do things. The moment he sees Stretch was a great relief. He walks over as Stretch moves to meet him halfway. He doesn't want to make the humans believe that they have to shoot them.

The two of them stop as they meet each other halfway. 

"Whatever they have in store we can do it." Edge whispers very quietly to Stretch who nods ever so slightly.

The two turn and react upon hearing one smack. They summon their parts upon two smacks. They wait for the three snacks ready for it. They aren't sure if they'll need to do it before the next one is issued.

The human smirks then does four smacks. 

The two wait for the verbal instruction to follow.

"Sex."

Stretch swallows harshly and his hands begin shaking. 

Edge takes notice and gently grabs them. "We have to." He whispers. "You know this."

"Yeah." Stretch shakily nods. "I've just.... Ive never really done this before... Like this..."

Four smacks are heard again. "Sex."

Edge leans closer to Stretch. "I'm sorry that things have to be like this. That you have to experience it like this." 

"It's not your fault. I'll never hold it against you." Stretch whispers in a promise and he lets the other lay him down on the floor. He shifts to let Edge take off his pants. His summoned parts now exposed. He pulls the other close as Stretch works on undoing his pants. He shifts the other to lay him on the ground.

Stretch blushes shyly as Edge gets between his legs.

Edge can't help but think of how beautiful Stretch looks. He pushes in and pauses hearing a pained groan. He would have taken his time if not for the situation they're currently in. "It's okay." He whispers. "I've got you."

"I'm okay." Stretch assures him in a whisper. "Keep going."

Edge nods his Okay and pushes in more. He pauses again once he's fully inside.

Stretch shifts trying to quickly adjust to the cock inside of him. 

Edge gently strokes his left cheek bone to try to help ease him. He soon gets the go ahead nod so he pulls out most of the way. He slams back in getting a moan of pain and pleasure. He must admit that Stretch feels really good around his cock. He keeps his attention on the other as he thrusts over and over. He can hear the pain disappearing in Stretchs moans.

Stretch opens one eye and hesitantly glances to their observers.

Edge uses the hand by his cheek to turn his head back to him. "Don't think about them." He instructs softly. "Focus on me." He gives a particular hard thrust gaining a louder moan of pleasure. He keeps it up as their eyes lock together.

They both allow themselves to get lost in each other's eyes. 

"Oh! Edge!" Stretch calls arching his back as the other manages to hit his sweet spot.

Edge keeps aiming for that spot wanting to keep him pleasured. He also knows that it'll help them both do well. He is soon thrusting as hard and as fast as he can. 

Stretchs fingers lightly scrape against Edges arms. He's looking for something to hold on to. He almost feels like he needs Edges body to keep him grounded in reality. 

Edge doesn't mind if it is what will help the other. He feels the others grip tightens when he starts to draw close to orgasm. He leans forward holding him close. He pulls him up slightly to hold him at a better angle. "It's okay. I've got you." He promises softly. "Cum."

With the encouragement Stretch let's himself go and cums. He calls the others name as he does so.

Edge cums inside of his pussy with a call of Stretchs name.

The two of them stay like that enjoying their orgasmic high before pulling apart. They jump and turn hearing clapping. They are quickly reminded of why they just did that.

"Well done." The make that is clapping informs them. "You two are dismissed back to your cells." He waves his hand as if dismissing while sharing a smile with one of the girls. 

Edge and Stretch are lead away though they can't help looking back at each other. They're given food and water after getting back to their cells. 

Stretch lays down wanting to rest. He isn't really sore. He's just tired. His eyes drift to the window and he wonders what Edge is doing. He closes his eyes only to open them in a field. He spots in front of him Edge on a blanket. He sits next to the other. He is so close to him... But he feels so cold and faraway for some reason. "Hey, Edge?"

"Yeah?" 

"Everything is alright? Right?"

"Sure. If you want to believe... That..."

Stretch turns to see Edge fading away. "No!" He desperately lunges to tackle the other in a hug... Only to go right through him... He falls to the ground and sobs as tears blur his vision. "Don't leave me all alone!"

"I'm sorry." Edge apologizes in a faint voice as he leaves Stretch alone.

Stretch lays there in that field sobbing to himself. He curls up rubbing his upper arms. He freezes and goes silent at hearing a bang. He waits and hears it again. He wonders if they are here. He shakily gets up and looks around. He notices everything going black as there's yet another bang. He opens his eyes back in his cell. He raises his head glancing around. He sighs softly. His eyes falling half open as he glances down. His eyes open fully though as the bang is heard again. He gets to his feet. "Hello?" He calls out hesitantly.

"Who's there?" An unfamiliar voice speaks up and there is no more bangs. 

"My names Stretch. What's yours?" Stretch is curious about whoever this is. 

"Dylon." The other responds then they hear footsteps. "You sons of bitches! I'll kill every last one of you!"

"Uncooperative." A female voice speaks in a blank tone. "Refuses to listen. Hasn't accepted any commands. Terminate him."

A door slams open and Dylon can be heard yelling... Only for a loud shot to be heard before it all goes silent.

Stretch shifts back as his hands shake.

"Good. Let's keep going." The voice from before says as if it's no big deal.

Footsteps head off leaving Stretch to sit and ponder things.

Blue and Red in the meantime have found nothing. They are no closer to finding their brothers than before.

Blue is growling to himself as he paces with each turn more aggressive than the last.

Red looks up from a paper he's looking at to watch. He sets the paper aside only to grab onto a box. He doesn't care that this box was meant for their evidence. He bushes Blue onto the couch then puts the box over him. "Calm down there champ." He tells the other who pouts in the box.

"Red. Release me." Blue demands. "I don't have the time or patience to do this right now."

"Sure you do. You need to sit and think. Doing it like you've been doing won't help." Red informs him. "Take a breather. Relax."

"How can I relax when they haven't been found!?!" Blue gains tears in his eyes. His tears cause his star eyes to become watery looking. 

"I know. I'm worried about them too." Red let's him know. "We just have to try looking for another angle. There has to be something we missed. Pacing won't help us."

Blue pauses for a moment to think over Reds words. He sighs after a moment seeing that the other is right. "Okay." He agrees almost softly.

"Good boy." Red moves away from the box and sits in front of the couch.

"Why am I still in the box?" Blue raises an eyebrow though Red can't see it.

"You're going to disassociate from this place and see if anything pops out at you." Red tells him. "The box will help." He begins reading things to Blue.

Blue listens intently. "Why Stretch? Why not me? Why did they capture a lazy one and a stronger one?" He questions.

"We haven't really answered that." Red points out. "It must have been on purpose but that's all we know."

"I still don't understand the box. We mostly use them to put Pappys books. When he's switching them around to have something to read every month." Blue mutters slightly.

"Come on Blue. We need to focus." Red groans slightly as he tries to think of something. He can't see inside the box, so he doesn't see Blue blink at an idea.

"Red?" Blue ponders out loud getting a small thoughtful noise in return. "If I remember correctly. You read a lot of books like Pappy. My Pappy. What's a popular genre involving two people or beings?" 

"Well Edge likes to read too. Though I guess that's not the point. Popular genres with two beings or people... I think nerd and jock is one of them. Werewolf and vampire for sure. I could list more but why do you ask?"

Blue lifts the box and his eyes meet Reds. "Did you say Nerd and Jock?"

Red nods only for his eyes to widen. "They were taken because they wanted to do something with the nerd and jock genre!" He gasps. "Or the good boy and bad boy genre. But they're pretty much the same thing in a way." He adds as Blue nods. 

"It's the only reason I can think of as to why them." Blue agrees as Red quickly writes it down. "It's a good step forward! We're one step closer to finally finding them!"


	6. Chapter six:

Chapter six:

Stretch follows the humans. Excited to see Edge again. He almost races for him when he sees him. He is so relieved to see that he's okay. 

"Stretch." Edge whispers worried as he's able to tell that something is wrong.

"They shot him."

"Who?" Edge sees out of the corner of his eye the humans getting settled.

"I managed to talk to someone else for the first time... But they shot him."

Edge gently brushes an assuring hand against Stretchs arm. "It'll be okay."

The two stop their whispering and pay attention when the first smack comes. 

Each command came as expected and they get to the newest one.

"Sex." A male demands with four smacks. "And this time you will be in control." He points to Stretch.

Stretch swallows harshly and his eyes look back to Edge. He's worried that the other doesn't trust him enough to let him do this.

Edge flashes him an assuring smile. "It's okay." He whispers. "I trust you. It's them I don't trust."

Stretch nods and moves forward placing his hands on Edges chest. He for a moment feels like he'll be protected, and possibly even happier with being so close to Edge. He however is well aware that the show must go on. He gently pushes to signal to the other. His first signal is silently asking him to lay down. His second signal is to silently say that's he's ready to start.... As ready as he'll ever be.

With a small smile still on his face, to help Stretch through this, Edge moves back settling down on the floor.

Stretch moves so he can walk on top only to lower himself so their pelvises touch. He grinds against the other getting a moan in response. He works at getting Edges pants undone only to stroke the others cock. He keeps it up and manages to pull down his own pants. He released the others erection shifting to position himself.

Edge reaches over placing his hands on Stretchs hips. He does so to give an assuring touch and to help keep him steady.

Stretch lowers himself down taking the hard cock as the two skeletons moan. He goes all the way down before pausing. He takes a deep breath, and the light rubbing of his hipbone, to help adjust to it. He only takes a moment or two before he raises himself then lowers himself again. He keeps it up listening the sounds of Edges moaning.

Edges hips twitch though he resists thrusting up into the other. 

"Don't hold back." A human hisses.

Stretch jumps and his thrusts falter at the reminder of their audience. His focus is brought back to Edge when the other thrusts up. He begins moving again as the edgy skeleton continues thrusting upwards.

Their bodies meeting halfway with every thrust as they both find that perfect rhythm. Their moans spilling into the air. Their gazes locked so as to forget about everything except each other. It doesn't take long before their hips begin to falter as they draw close to orgasm. 

"E-Edge!" Stretch tries to warn and Edge leans up to nuzzle his cheekbone.

"Cum." Edges voice is thick and seductive.

Stretch calls out in pleasure and cums on Edges cock. He shivers in pleasure as Edge cums inside of him. He collapses onto the other skeleton panting after it all.

The twos eyes turn as a single slow clap is heard. 

"That's more like it."

They pull apart and get dressed. They're given food and water before they are taken back to their cells. 

Stretch sits in the middle area and looks down to the ground. He can still hear that gunshot in his head as clear as day. He shuts his eyes tightly trying to block it out. He curls into a ball thinking about how he and Edge are going to die here. "As soon as they're done with us or bored of us they'll kill us." He whispers with tears in his eyes. "They'll do it. They'll just get rid of us." He lays there and sobs himself to sleep. His sleep plagued with nightmares of watching Edge die. He barely shifted his head to look when the door opened the next day. 

"Come on." The female demands but Stretch doesn't get up. She moves into the cell with a male holding a shotgun. She crouches and tugs his arm. "Get up."

Stretch stares at her blankly as he pushes away all his emotions. He watches her frown at this. He doesn't even move when she puts a hand on his forehead. 

She removes her hand. "Why won't you get up?" She looks thoughtful for a moment. She quickly texts someone then sits by Stretch. "Come on. Get up. We have work to do." She tries though Stretchs body won't respond.

Stretchs body does this, due to his poor health, when he gets really depressed. He just can't really communicate it right now. He's only had it happen once before. He does his best to try to make a defeated noise. 

Another male who is unarmed comes in and checks over Stretch. 

"You don't think we worked him too hard. Do you?" The female asks.

"It shouldn't have mattered." The male hisses. "He must have caught some flu bug or something. His immune system isn't the best. He'll be given today to rest. We might have to put him down if things don't change." He gets to his feet. "We're not here to take care of them. They're here to entertain us." He turns and leaves though comes back placing food in the cell. "Let's go." He leaves again.

This time the girl and armed guard follow. 

Stretch closes his eyes just laying there for the rest of the day. 

Edge gets ready to go when the door opens. He however becomes confused at seeing the tray of food. He watches the male set it down in his reach then leave. He can even hear the lock on the door click. He looks to the tray in confusion. His soul dropping in worry for Stretch. He sits down knowing he should eat. He only manages a few small bites though. His emotions of worry making him lose his appetite. He was left alone for the rest of the day. He takes up pacing as far as he can go. He can tell that something is wrong. He just hopes that Stretch is okay. He hardly slept that night.

The door opens late next day and a frowning male stands there.

The male gets Edge to follow him.

Edge does feeling eager to see Stretch... Only to realize that they're going in the opposite direction. He isn't being taken the usual way there. He would question this if it wasn't for the gunman following them. He is taken to another cell where a female is waiting.

"If this doesn't work they're both dead." The male tells the female. "I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this."

"We have to make the exception." The girl tells the guy. "Besides it's like I pointed out. If this fixes things then we won't have to do training again. Also this could give us the chance to get them to do more, easily."

"Okay okay." The male waves it off and unlocks the cell. "We're doing this." He turns to Edge and gestures for him to go inside.

Edge does and spots Stretch laying there. He worriedly hurries over and falls to his knees next to him. "Stretch?" He reaches out placing a hand on the others shoulder.

Stretchs eyes manage to move to look at Edge though there isn't much of a response.

Edge pulls the other into his arms keeping him close. "Come on. Pull yourself through." He whispers encouragements. "I know you can do it." He keeps the other close. He pauses from speaking to see if the other will respond. He doesn't miss Stretch attempting to move even if it doesn't work. "That's it. Just keep trying. Don't give up." He keeps up his encouragement. He nuzzles the others skull. "Show me how strong you are."

At this Stretch manages to bring an arm around Edge who smiles in relief.

"See? I told you that you could do it." Edge praises quietly and Stretch manages a soft smile.

"Told you it would be worth it." The female turns to the male as Edge doesn't stop cuddling Stretch. 

The male nods and has Edge chained in the cell with Stretch. "Yeah. The day after tomorrow we can resume with them." He agrees. "And we'll keep them in the same place from now on. They're more useful to us if they can move." He heads out gesturing for the rest to leave. He makes sure to shut and lock the door.

"They're gone." Edge makes sure Stretch is aware. "I'm not going anywhere."

Stretch gives the softest nod. "T-Thanks."

"Don’t worry about it." Edge assures him. He lays down with him while still holding him. "I'll do this anytime you need it. I promise." He isn't sure what the humans meant by more... It worries him though he tries to not ponder on it... He needs to be here for Stretch and not worry about what they'll be told to do. 

After all it shouldn't matter what they're told to do. They are in this together like puppets to entertain their audience.


	7. Chapter seven:

Chapter seven:

Stretch has fallen asleep while curled up against Edge. 

Edge has laid back having wanted to ensure that the other got enough rest. He glances to the window as the moonlight is shining through. "We are more useful if we can move." He whispers to himself to try to not wake Stretch. "Our destinies were tied together this way all along. We must do what we are told. It's what must be done." He turns away closing his eyes to try to get some sleep. He manages to do so.

Stretchs dream feels so real to him. He is standing in the room with Edge. He doesn't see the humans right away. He bounds towards Edge rushes his way. He is suddenly being covered by the other; just before a loud bang goes off. He collapses to the ground as Edge goes limp. "E-Edge?" His question is met with a groan of pain. That's when he sees the human aiming the gun right at them. "No!" He screams holding Edge close only for the other to turn to dust. He sits there holding Edges scarf sobbing loudly. He can hear the human telling him that if they don't have a use. He guesses that they must have not followed orders. He should have known better. After all his use depends on how well he can follow the orders given to him. He closes his wet eyes waiting as the gun clicks. He is shot in the head and falls back into dust. He found that it hurt like hell. He felt as if his body was being torn apart piece by piece. He jolts up with a scream as he awakens. He swore he could feel a ghostly pain. His feeling of this is like the pain of when he dusted in his dream.

Edge scrambles up having been awoken by Stretchs jolt and scream. He quickly gathers the other in his arms. "What happened?" He doesn't see anyone or anything else in the cell. 

"A bad dream." Stretch admits as he snuggles close to Edge. He slightly nuzzles the others chest. He feels so much better since he has Edge here with him. 

The only one who shares this destiny with him.

"It's okay." Edge hushes gently as he rubs the others back. "I'm here. We've still got each other." 

Stretch nods as he knows that Edges words are the truth. 

They have each other and that's something that truly matters. They need to stay together for as long as possible. They only have each other in this world now. 

Meanwhile....

Red sighs as he closes a folder he was looking through. He can't hold back a yawn. 

Though Blue isn't doing much better. 

Neither of them have gotten a good nights sleep in awhile. They've been having trouble sleeping. So they've dedicated a lot of time to trying to find the two... Met with no success. 

"Why don't we take a break?" Red suggests.

"But we have to keep looking!" Blue complains turning to the other skeleton wide eyed.

"And we will." Red promises. "However we might get a new angle if we take a break."

"Okay." Blue reluctantly agrees and pushes away the papers he had just finished going through. 

"I'll get us some hot chocolate." Red gets up and heads to the kitchen.

Blue lays his head down on the table. "Pappy...." He whispers in a slight whine. His eyes drift closed as his exhausted body forces him into sleep. His eyes blink open as he finds himself standing on the road by a field. He notices he is just outside of town. "What?" He looks around only to spot a crowd having gathered around an old shed. He approaches and makes his way through. 

The people move to let him through though and they are whispering.

Blue makes it to the front and looks around. His eyes meet with an officer who approaches him. He can't take his eyes off the man.

The officer stops in front of Blue with only yellow police tape between them. He takes off his hat putting it by his chest.

Blue had seen enough tv shows to know what that meant. "NO!!!!" He screams and races past the officer breaking the tape. He skids to a stop as his eyes land upon the last thing he wants to see. 

There lays dust on the ground with Stretchs hoodie in the middle. 

Beside it is more dust with Edges scarf a little higher than the middle.

Blue falls to his knees in horror at the sight. "Pappy..." His eyes fill with tears that quickly fall down his face. 

Red on the other hand is returning to the living room with the promised hot chocolate. He notices the other has fallen asleep. He also notices the other twitching in his sleep. "Nightmare huh?" He places the two mugs on the coffee table. He does so away from where Blue is resting just in case he startles awake. He places a hand on the other Sanss back. "Hey bud. It's okay. It's only a dream." He assures gently. He uses a trick that he learned by send soft magic waves through the tips of his fingers. He learned that it helps to ease the soul. 

Blue relaxes a little then he blinks his eyes open. 

"You okay?" Red pulls his hand away now that the other is awake. 

"Yeah. I had a dream about them." Blue admits glancing down with half open eyes.

"About them?" Red gets a nod to tell him that it's true. "What was in it?"

"A place. They were dusted." Blue tells Red as tears form. "I felt like a failure. That I couldn't save them."

"What if they're trying to tell you where they are?"

Blues eyes blink fully open only to turn to Red at this. "Do you think they're trying to show me where they are?" His question is met with a nod. "What if they're dust now?"

"Only one way to find out." Red informs him. "Do you know where you were?"

"I have a pretty good idea." Blue admits and Red nods.

"Great let's go."

So the two hurry off with Blue in the lead to find the place. They keep going for a while then slow as Blue looks around the area.

Red waits silently as he watches to see what the other is searching for.

"There!" Blue suddenly points to an old shed. "It's only similar to my dream. Not an exact copy." He admits. 

"Let's check it out." Red takes the lead this time as they hurry towards the shed. He hurries inside before skidding to a stop glancing around.

The place is completely empty. No signs that anyone's been here.

"What if they're not here yet?" Blue wonders softly. "Maybe they're coming."

"How would they have sent it then? If they haven't been here." Red points out though he finds trouble resisting the big star eyed look. 

"Please! Maybe they were told or shown or saw it while trying to escape." Blue pleads worriedly. "Can't we wait and watch the area for a bit?"

Red sighs finally giving in. "Oh alright. But we'd better hide in that tree." He heads over to it. "If they see us they'll leave. Whoever might take them here."

Blue nods only to follow Red up the tree.

The two of them sit on a thick branch where they can see the shed.

"Now all we have to do is wait." Red puts his elbow on his knee and hand on his jawbone.

"Yeah."

The two sit there for awhile just staring at the shed as nothing seems to change. They begin gaining doubts about if this is really a place that is used. 

As it becomes late Red notices Blue yawn. "Maybe we should quit for now."

"But Red-" Blue begins only to be interrupted.

"They might not be coming. It was worth a shot though. We need to shift our focus back to trying to find them. If we spend all our time here who knows what's happening to them." Red explains and places a hand on the others shoulder. "Come on." He hops out of the tree.

Blue looks to the shed once more before following Red.

The two walk back to the house only to spot two of their friends there. 

"Basic? Classic? What are you doing here?" Red questions in curiosity as they approach the Undertale brothers.

"We came to see how you were doing." Basic, Undertale Papyrus explains. 

"It was nice of you to visit." Blue speaks up this time. "Unfortunately we have a lot to do."

"Is this about wherever Edge and Stretch are?" Classic, Undertale Sans, inquires softly tilting his head. He seems to take the moment that Blue glances away as confirmation. 

"We've looked all over Undertale but haven't found anything. Sorry." Basic adds apologetically to the two. 

"It's okay. We're just going to keep looking." Blue tells them. 

"You both seem tired." Classic adds a little worried. 

"Well we just got back from investigating a possible spot. Nothing turned up." Red explains it to them. 

"I say let's have a sleepover!" Basic gets everyone's attention. "That way we can make sure the two of you get some rest. You both look as exhausted as Sans, my Sans, gets at times."

"We need to keep looking." Blue protests with his eyes going wider than usually. 

"Yes but rest can help clear the mind! Besides. You don't want to overwork yourselves! It is bad for your health. You also need to take care of yourselves." Basic points out. "Then I think it's decided. Tonight we'll have a sleepover! Let us go in!" 

"Alright." Red agrees almost defeated. 

Blue is about to protest though a look from Red makes him just nod. He read in the others gaze that they probably don't have a choice in this. 

All four of them head inside of the house settling in the living room.

Classic can't help taking a glance at what the two have gotten so far. He turns away not sure he can really add anything else at the moment.

"Are you two doing alright?" Basics question causes even Classic to turn to him.

"Alright?" Blue questions back. "How can we be alright? Our brothers are out there! Who knows what's happening to them! How can we be alright?!"

"Whoa calm down there Blueberry." Classic butts into the conversation. "He didn't mean it like that. My bro just wanted to know if you've been alright despite your worrying."

"Well... I guess we're okay?" Blue responds trying to get himself to relax.

"You know it isn't good to keep it inside of you." Basic informs the other. "You should let it out. Talk to us. Take it from the Great Papyrus! You'll feel better."

Blue looks down to his hands on his lap. He begins playing with them. "I guess... To be honest I'm worried sick. I have a bad fear that they've been dusted. Pappy, my Pappy, only has one HP. One wrong move and whoever has him could kill him." His hands move a bit faster. "I don't want to lose him. He means so much to me. He's a very wonderful brother." He blinks as a tear falls onto his hands making him pause. He hadn't realized he had started crying. 

"But whoever has them must know Stretch can teleport." Red adds. "So that leaves two options. One is that they found a way to stop it. Or two...." He can't help looking away. "They are dust. I don't like to think about it. However if I lost Boss I'd be lost. Edge helped me so much."

"Don't worry." Basic moves closer to the two. "I'm sure they must be alive. Probably looking for a way out as we speak!"


	8. Chapter eight:

Chapter eight:

The group slightly glance to a window hearing distant thunder.

At the same time Edge raises his head from trying to sleep. He looks to the window as thunder roars. He can hear the potter patter of rain starting to pour down outside. He turns away laying his head down on Stretch's body. He's gotta focus on keeping them both useful. He closes his eyes letting the sounds of the pouring rain lull him to sleep. He awoke the next day as Stretch shifts. His red eye lights glance down to the other. 

Stretch's eyes blink open only to look to Edge as best as he can.

"Hey." Edge greets as he isn't too sure if it's the morning or the afternoon. 

"Hey." Stretch shifts to get up in which Edge moves to allow him to do so. He rubs one eye a bit sleepily. "Anything interesting happen while I was out?"

"Not really." It took Edge a moment to notice the food that had been left for them. "But lets get something in our systems." He gently nudges the other version of himself towards the food. "It sounds like we'll be working again tomorrow."

Stretch nods. "Yeah. Gotta make sure we don't disappoint. It is what we're supposed to do." He slightly crawls to the food with Edge following after.

They settle down on either side of the tray. They notice that the tray has been split with each side having the same amount of food. 

Edge glances to Stretch wanting to ensure he eats. He needs him and he needs to make sure that he'll be okay. 

Stretch reaches out picking up what looks like a breakfast sandwich. He doesn't take a bite yet as his eyes go to look at Edge again. "You're not eating?" He inquires as he worries about the other.

"I am." Edge picks up his sandwich which looks the same as Stretch's. "I just wanted to make sure that you were eating."

Stretch relaxes and gives a nod. He begins eating as does Edge.

The two remain quiet as they eat until they feel that they've had enough food.

Edge moves closer to Stretch again. He's careful to not knock the tray. He doesn't want them to get mad. He pulls him close letting him snuggle in. He stays like that with him for now. 

"So..." Stretch speaks up after a few moments. "I guess we should talk to pass the time." 

"What should we talk about?" Edge inquires watching the other. 

"Well... Maybe we can get to know each other." Stretch suggests with a slightly shy glance away. "I mean I know that we know each other generally well. Maybe we could see if we can find something we don't know about one another."

"It'll do." Edge shrugs lightly. "Why don't you go first? Ask me any questions of what you want to know. I'll do the same to you. Though to be fair if it's something we don't wish to discuss we can pass on it."

Stretch nods to these rules. "Yeah. That sounds good." He fully turns back to Edge. "Well there's one thing I've been wondering about. If you don't mind I mean. Have you ever been with anyone?"

"Probably not in the way you're asking. I've never dated anyone." Edge admits. "I didn't feel the need to enter a relationship back then." 

"I see." Stretch nods. "Okay your turn."

"Well I was wanting to know something myself." Edge admits. "Are you lazy just because it's how you are or are your energy levels so low that they cause you to sleep a lot?"

"I actually have had insomnia problems." Stretch admits. "So my energy levels can be all over the place at times. Sometimes I have no energy, and other times I have energy that I can use to be more awake. I guess since we got here you've really only seen me putting energy into what we are to do."

"Even so you do a fantastic job." Edge places a hand overtop of the others hand. "I'm glad I was at least able to be here with someone like you. No matter what the humans make us do you and I will be okay. As long as we stick together." 

"Yeah." Stretch agrees and slightly leans against Edge. "We have each other. We have what we're here to do. We'll be fine."

Edge nods and rests his head on Stretch's own, as Stretch had placed it on Edges shoulder. 

"Should we continue?" Stretch inquires after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Sure." Edge agrees to this. "You ask a question." 

"Okay." Stretch agrees. "What do you think of me? I mean before did you actually like me at all?"

"I found you interesting." Edge admits. "Sure there was some moments I didn't like but that stuff happens. I also found you kind of cute in a way sometimes. However were in this together now. No matter what happens."

Stretch nods softly with a slight blush. 

"My turn. What about you?" 

"Well I thought you were a little grouchy. Though you did seem pretty sexy. And I'm glad I'm here with someone like you."

Edge smiles to himself at this. "Yeah. Me too." He agrees. 

Stretch pulls away in which Edge lets him go.

The two meet each other's eyes.

"I promise you Edge. I'll keep myself from doing that again."

"And even if you can't I'll be right here for you." Edge assures him gently. "Don't feel like you have to push yourself all the time. If you need sometime between the times they take us out that's okay."

Stretch feels a bit better at this. 

Edge is glad to see the other feeling better about it all. 

"Well Edge. Why don't we just pass the time? Talk about anything at all."

"Sounds good to me."

The two continue to talk with one another. mostly speak about general topics with one another finding nothing special about it. They try to keep the topics away from any reminders of their situation. 

"Hey Edge?" Stretch adds after a bit of talking.

"Yeah?" Edge curiously responds keeping his eyes on the other.

"Do you think we'll be shot? Someday?" Stretch almost stutters from his hesitance of asking this to the other.

Edge looks thoughtful for a moment before slightly glancing down. "Well... When were no longer useful I suppose we might." He has to be straight with Stretch. He can't just try to hide it. He can't risk Stretch becoming angry at him. He could lose Stretch or be killed leaving the other all alone. He has to make sure that their trust with one another stays strong. 

Being honest is the best way.

"I kind of thought so too." Stretch nods and slightly glances away. "Well, what else do we do when our worth has ended?" He questions and stares away for a bit before glancing back at Edge. "But if I do die. I want it to be with you. So we can go together."

Edge raises his head at this meeting Stretchs eyes. "That'd be the best way to go for me as well."

Stretch smiles softly and moves closer. He snuggles against Edge once more. His head nuzzling into the others neck. "You're warm." 

Edge wraps his arms around the other to try to keep him warm. He glances back to outside as the cold seems to seep in from there. He turns away and focuses on keeping Stretch warm.

Blue in the meantime sits at a window looking outside. "Where are you brother?"

Back with Edge and Stretch…

It took a while before their captors opened the door standing there with no food or water. 

The two are taken out of their chains and they prepare to follow. They begin following as they know it's what they should do. 

Edge reaches out in careful movements and takes ahold of Stretchs hand. He feels Stretch hold his hand back.

They make it to the room and move into position only to wait for instructions.

"Let's see if you really are still useful." One of the males says before doing one smack. 

The two duck their heads.

The humans seem content with this and continue. 

In no time the command for sex has been given. 

Edge begins to move on top of Stretch.

"Wait." A voice stops them causing the two to turn. "Ride him." The human gestures as if directing the command to Stretch.

Stretch looks into Edges eyes worried that this might be a bit much for him.

"It's okay." Edge whispers laying on his back for Stretch. "We can do this. It's what we have to do." 

Stretch nods and climbs on top of Edge having his legs on either side of the others hipbones. He strokes the others cock a few times getting some moans. He shifts to rub his pussy against the underside of the others cock. He moans with a slight tilt of his head back. His eyes closed at the pleasure running through his body. He manages to stay focused enough to move the cock to be able to enter him. He shifts his hips downwards getting that cock to thrust into him.

Edge moans and his hips twitch as if wanting to buck up into that wonderful heat. He however holds himself back to let Stretch decide the pace this time. 

Stretch gets himself to be seated fully on the others cock. He soon is bouncing up and down on it. Moaning as he goes. He doesn't have a fast pace but it seems to do the trick for him and Edge. His eyes slightly open and slightly worriedly about what their observers are thinking. His attention is turned back to Edge as his hips falter.

Edge had placed a hand on Stretchs cheek to get him to look back to him. He lets their eyes meet so they may get lost in each other.

Stretch starts to pick up the pace. "Please." He whimpers to Edge.

"Please what?" Edge questions with his hands coming to Stretchs hipbones. His fingers gently stroking the bone. "What is it you need?"

"I... I need..." Stretch is starting to lose himself a bit. He gets an encouraging look from Edge which helps him. "I need you. Harder. Faster."

"There you go." Edge purrs to him. He starts bucking his hips gaining even louder moans from his partner. He seems to be hitting all the right spots as he listens to the other version of himself. "Are you getting close?"

"Yes!" Stretch moans out tilting his head back and closing his eyes. His magical summoned tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. "I'm so close! Please! Please let me cum Edge!"

"That's right!" Edge gives a possessive growl that sends pleasant shivers through Stretch. "Do it. Cum on my cock."

"Edge!" Stretch calls out as he gets Edge fully inside of him. His hips stop thrusting though they do twitch as he cums on Edges cock.

"Oh! Stretch!" Edge leans his head back closing his eyes. He cums up into Stretch. 

The two sit there in orgasmic bliss until their eyes snap open at the sound of a clatter. They look and see food and water having been given. They pull apart and gratefully accept what's been given to them. It's not long after that they are left in their cell once more.

The main humans walk away and join each other in a room where no one can hear them. 

"We've gone as far as we can with them." One of them speaks up. "What should we do with them?"

"Have we really taken it as far as we can?" One female inquires getting the attention of the others. "I mean there is one last thing we can do."

"Do share." The other female asks of her companion. 

"Breeding." The first female to speak informs them. "We can get that one to breed his submissive."

"Hm. Not bad." One of the males nod. "But what will we do about any baby that comes from it?" 

"We could kill it." The other male brings up the idea. "Then when those two can't continue anymore or we get bored... Well you know what we can do to them." He drags a finger across his neck.

"Are we really going to be so cruel as to kill a baby?" The second female brings up a little unsure.

"How about we find another idea?" The first female suggests. "We can give the baby away to random universes. Have the dominant maybe help and perform for us maybe with others. That way we won't have to kill any babies."

"I like that idea better." The second female nods.

"However were going to handle the baby." The first male clears his throat to get attention on him. "We should plan this out. Make sure that we're ready for it. Breeding is a big leap from just having sex. And the responsibility of any offspring that come from it. It's a lot we need to consider. At least before we put any breeding plan in action." He adds as the others nod in agreement. "But, Yes, that idea is pretty hot. That will indeed be our next step."

The two girls gain a shine in their eyes. They slightly jump and high five one another. They can't wait to see it actually happen.


	9. Chapter nine:

Chapter nine:

It's been two days.

Edge and Stretch know that the group is up to something. They know since they haven't been feeding them. 

"Edge?" Stretch speaks up and Edge turns his attention from the door to look at the other. "I'm scared. I'm really worried about what they might be planning." He admits as he slightly shifts in Edges hold. "I mean we're already giving them a sex show. What else could they want? What if they plan on starving us or something?" 

"Shush." Edge gently pets the others skull in comfort. "It'll be alright. We've got each other. No matter what happens I'll be here for you."

Stretch nods to this. "And same to you." He raises his head to nuzzle the others jawline; while closing his eyes softly.

Edge gives a soft but affectionate sound in response. 

At the same time Blue and Red are heading to the police station. They want to see if they have anything that might help either side. They could have information the police need or vice versa. They make it in and see some commotion going on.

Blue is the first to step forward. "What's going on?" He inquires to an officer near to them.

"That's classified information." The officer informs them.

"Is it about our brothers?" Red pushes for answers stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. 

"I cannot disclose any information." The officer informs them. "Please stay out of our way and let us do our job." He heads off and Blue glances down to glare at the floor.

"Blue." Red moves closer and takes one hand out to reach towards the other.

"We're following them." Blue speaks just before Red could place a hand on his shoulder. "If it's about our brothers then we have to help."

"It could be a bank robbery. Or even a drug seizing." Red points out. 

"But what if it is about our brothers?" Blue turns to look Red into his eyes. "What if they need our help? What if we're the only ones who can help them?"

"Blue." Red finally places his hand on the others shoulder. "Calm down. I'm just saying we should try to get more information first. We can't just rush into things." He reminds the other who slightly glances down. "We'll figure out what's going on and go from there."

"Okay." Blue agrees and let's Red lead the way. He crouched by the other as they are now against the wall beside a door.

The two remain quiet to listen while hopefully not getting caught. 

"We've found the hideout of some people who seem to be up to some shady stuff." The head office informs the others. "Well expect them to be armed and ready. We got a search warrant due to finding several members with warrants on their heads. We'll break in, arrest them and search this building that they're using. This will hopefully give us an edge against whatever they're doing."

Red pulls Blue away as he believes that they have heard enough. "I think we should go." He shares his thoughts first. "There's a chance, small, but a chance that this could be about our brothers."

"A small chance is all I need." Blue informs him looking rather determined. "Let's find out once and for all if it really is about our case." He spots an opening and heads for a car with Red following after him. He climbs into the back of the truck and hides under a tarp that's slightly raised.

Red hides beside him.

It seems like no time before they are being driven to whatever location the police is heading.

They stay there quiet and still for the whole time. They slightly glance out when the truck comes to a stop. Neither of them can really see anything except for the blue sky. They stay in place as car doors open and close.

The police are in a hurry. They sound like they're rushing to some part.

Bravely Red peeks his head out and notices that they won't be noticed. He takes the lead out from their hiding place. He along with Blue turn to look to the building.

It looks like it was or is some kind of storage building or something. It's roof is flat, the shape of it is nothing like what a house would look like it, and there's no signs or even numbers as far as they can tell.

Blue watches in hope as the police enter the building. His hands coming up to chest height and intertwining his fingers to hold his own hands.

The humans turn with a gasp hearing the shout of "Police!" 

"Quick!" One of the human males speaks up in a slight panic. "Start operation plan B. We can't let them get too much on us."

The others nod and hurry away to begin doing so.

"Clear!" An officer calls after having checked a room with a gun pointed. She continues on looking out for any signs of danger. She pauses spotting some kind of liquid on the floor. She looks up and spots a human figure pouring more on the floor. "Halt!" She calls out causing the other to jump. "Police! Put your hands in the air! Now!" She demands though she doesn't get the response that she was hoping for.

Instead the figure lights up a match and drops it onto the liquid.

The liquid bursts into flames heading for the officer.

In the meantime the figure turns only to run away from the scene.

The officer moves back to try to stay away from the flames. "Fire!" She calls and hurries away from that hallway. She skids to a stop noticing that more liquid had been poured around. She also notices more fire probably coming from where the suspects threw matches. "There's fire!" She warns hurrying down one hallway that seems the safest. 

"Over here!" A voice calls and the woman cop goes to follow it.

She stops as she finds the cells stretching out for a good while. She also notices some officers trying to break down a few of the doors. 

"Get medic on sight!" The one that had called out first tells the female. "Theres beings trapped in some of these cells!"

The female officer nods and radios in for the paramedics. "We need paramedics. Please send plenty since we cannot yet confirm how many victims there are just yet."

"Ten four." The person on the other side responds to this.

The female officer joins in helping to free them.

With their combined force they manage to get the door open enough to get in. 

The female officer finds in the first cell is a skinny starving devil looking monster.

The monster moves away looking up at her with wide terrified eyes.

"It's okay." The officer moves closer. "We need to get you out of here. A fire is coming." She checks the chains holding the monster in the cell. She tries to figure out how they can get them free of these chains. She knows the solution needs to be fast. 

"Here!" Another officer hands her a sledge hammer that he found.

"Thanks." The female officer takes it and smashes it onto the chain in one spot. She breaks it on the second swing. "Get this one out!" She orders heading to help the others. She finds the next one to be of a monster dog. She keeps going freeing others. She only gets four free however before she sees the fire taking over the hall. "Get out! Now!" She calls in which everyone rushes out.

Blue and Red watch as smoke is pouring out. They notice some in handcuffs and some who look like they were prisoners.

Ambulances hurry over to begin helping anyone in need.

"That's everyone we could find." The female officer informs the others pausing to cough from all the smoke. 

Blue and Red both feel their souls plummet at this. They don't know if their brothers are in there or not. 

Blue tries to rush into the building but is held back by an officer.

Red hurries over to help. "It's too dangerous! You could get killed!" He warns Blue.

"But Pappy might be in there!" Blue protests struggling in the hold.

"What if he isn't? And you rush in there only to die?" Red points out. He wants to go looking too but knows he needs to think logically.

Blue doesn't have an answer to that. He takes a few moments before calming down. He is placed down after that. He stares at the ground tears coming to his eyes.


	10. Chapter ten:

Chapter ten:

Edge and Stretch leap to their feet as the heat, the sounds, and the smoke of a fire starts to approach the cell. They glance up as a part of the roof catches fire. 

Edge tries to pull the chains off only to not be successful. He looks around though he quickly covers Stretchs body with his own.

A part of the roof collapses leaving burning rubble in front of them.

Edge turns and gains an idea. He grabs ahold of a part not burning. He makes sure one end is burning only to try to use it to heat the chain. He tugs on it as it heats up. He keeps it up even as his bones are starting to burn until finally it breaks. He grabs Stretch and they race out jumping over the burning pile.

They notice one direction is lit up with flames. So they hurry down the other way staying close to one another. They cough as the smoke irritates their magic that they use to take in air. They keep going though with each other to encourage them to do so. They skid to a stop finding two ways blocked by flames. They look around trying to figure out what way to go. 

Edge notices the roof right above them about to collapse. "We have to jump!" He jumps over the burning part gaining some more burns.

Stretch quickly follows just barely avoiding the falling roof.

The two manage to land where there isn't fire and keep running. They are now using little paths and glad they're clothes are magic so they don't catch fire. 

Edge stays in the lead though does make sure that Stretch is still with him.

They skid to a stop as a part of the roof crashes in front of them. They take a turn running down that way to keep going. They need to find a way out before they are engulfed with flames. 

That's when Stretch spots a large vent. "Edge! A vent!" He points as Edge looks at him.

"All vents lead outside!" Edge realizes. "And it looks like we might barely fit in it!" He heads that way with the other. 

Their hope of escaping the flames are rising. They get to the vent and Edge pulls the grate off... Only for a part of the ceiling to collapse on top of them. They're knocked out for a brief moment before their eyes open to blurry vision. They blink a few times and it finally clears. 

Edge tries to move but finds his body below his ribs is trapped. He turns to look for Stretch finding the other beside him. "Stretch." He speaks softly as their eyes meet.

"Edge." Stretch responds giving the other a smile as he lays there. His HP had taken quite the hit leaving him to have trouble moving. "I'm glad that at least I get to spend my last moments with you."

Edge leans over and gently nuzzles Stretch. He closes his eyes as tears form. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you out."

"Don't be. This is what fate had in store for us." Stretch closes his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Edge stays there with their skulls together. He also has his eyes closed. He stays there for a moment before he opens his eyes. He realizes that Stretch has passed out. He turns to the vent and blinks as he gets an idea. He moves one hand to grab a piece of rock like rubble. He tosses it into the open vent. 

The rubble causes noise in the vent.

Edge perks up in hope. He gives a glance to the passed out Stretch. He knows that this could be their last chance to possibly get out of this alive. He turns back to the vent. He grabs another part, looking for anything he can grab, to which he tosses it as hard as he can at the vent. He keeps doing this for a few good throws. He has to try to get anyone's attention... If they're even out there... He knows he can't keep this up forever. He might pass out before help arrives. He just has to try though. 

For Stretch. 

"Wait!" An officer calls causing others to go quiet. "Did you hear that?" 

Everyone stays quiet then they hear it. 

An unusually clattering.

"It's coming from there! There might be more survivors!" Another officer points to a vent in which a bunch of them hurry over to it. 

Edge throws another one. He grabs one more rock like piece before black takes over his vision. His hand still holding the rock.

Not a few moments later the vent is being pried open. 

"Over here!" An officer calls out while helping to tear open the vent. "We have more survivors!"

Officers hurry in and try to dig the two out, as some medical staff hurry over with two stretchers.

The medical staff aren't sure how many there are right now.

The officers manage to get the two. They, with the help of the medical team, get the two out of where they were trapped. 

The medical members get the two strapped onto stretchers. They then hurry towards two ambulances.

"Out of the way!" One calls out as they hurry on past.

"Pappy!" Blue hurries forward as does Red upon seeing their brothers. 

The two of them have to stop as their brothers are about to be loaded into ambulances.

Blue comes over to check on how Edge is doing. He had been worried about both of them after all; though his Papyrus was his highest point of worry. 

Red notices something and takes the piece out of his brothers hand. 

Blue looks to the piece then the two meet each other's eyes.

Both of them realizing that it had been Edge who had made the noises. 

Edge had saved himself and Stretch!

Blue can no longer hold back and starts crying as he hugs Red in a thankful gesture.

Red hugs him back and they only stay like that for a few moments.

The two pull away then hurry to go with their brothers into the ambulances. They stay next to them as they are rushed to the hospital. They take their brothers hands.

"You'll be okay." Blue tells Stretch a little quietly. "You're going to be alright."

"You did good boss." Red adds to his brother.

When they arrive at the hospital the two on the stretchers are taken in deeper. Red and Blue are unable to follow and now have to wait for any news. 

Red allows Blue to lean on his shoulder as they sit in the emergency waiting room. 

Neither able to really rest as they are still a little worried. 

"Red?" 

"Yeah?"

"They'll be okay... Right?"

Red turns to look to the other who he notices has his eyes looking up at him. "I think so." He informs the other with a smile. "We made it here just fine with them. They're strong."

Blue nods and closes his eyes.

Red turns back to watch any doctors that pass by them.

It felt like forever before a doctor finally approaches them.

When Red shifts Blue opens his eyes. 

Blue notices the doctor and sits up to listen.

"Your brothers are stable." The doctor informs them gaining relief from the two. "Well keep them here for now. They need time to recover. They're lucky to be alive. Any longer there and they would have died. Though they're not fully out of the woods yet. There is a chance that death can still occur. Mainly due to the amount of smoke they inhaled." 

"Can we see them?" Blue inquires in which the doctor nods.

The doctor leads them to Edges room first. He's a little surprised when both go in. He waits at the door to watch.

Edge is laying on the bed still passed out. He has a breathing mask on as well as some IVs hooked up to his soul. His burns and scratches are treated as well as bandaged. He also has a few machines hooked up to him to keep track of his vitals. 

Blue stands by Edges bed while Red grabs a chair. "Thank you Edge." He thanks the other. "You saved my brother. No words can express how grateful I am to you." He turns and heads back to the doctor. He follows him to his brothers room and hurries over to his side. "Pappy!" He notices that Stretch has the same set up as Edge. He brings one of his brothers hands to his cheek. He's just so relieved that his brother is back and safe. He lets the hand rub against his cheek like a reminder that this is real. 

Since they're family the two get to stay at their brothers sides, even as the night falls over the land. They hope that the two will pull through this.


	11. Chapter eleven:

Chapter eleven: 

Stretch groans as he begins to awaken. He barely manages to open his eyes and his sight is blurry. He isn't sure what he's looking at but it's solid and possibly beige. He blinks a few times trying to get his vision to clear up. He also tries to open his eyes more only to find them droopy. He turns his head to glance around at his surroundings. He does so while still blinking to try to clear up his sight. He thinks he sees a room of some kind. 

The room looks unfamiliar even with his blurry vision. 

Stretch begins to worry that the escape was all a dream and he's actually in a new cell. 

It does look pretty plain from what he can tell after all. 

So the captors could have done so. 

Finally as Stretch spots something close to him his vision begins to clear up. He blinks his eyes open to halfway as his brother becomes clearer. 

Blue is sitting in a chair with his arms on the bed. He had laid his head on his arms like a pillow. He is sleeping at the moment.

Stretch doesn't want to wake him up so he looks around the room. He is trying to get his bearings. He notes the door with a bathroom sign, a window with the curtains closed, a door slightly open leading to an unfamiliar hallway, a few chairs against a wall, and the machines. He comes to realize where he must be when he spots the machines. He's in a hospital. He relaxes as this makes sense. He was trapped under the rubble. He no doubt sustained injuries. He manages to open his eyes fully as a slight wave of panic shoots through him. He wasn't alone in that fire! He was with Edge! "Edge!" His voice is scratchy and his throat hurts. He tries to sit up calling out to the other. His arms are shaky as they try to hold him up.

"Ah!" Blue jumps and jolts up when Stretch suddenly calls out. He looks around in alarm as his brain wakes up. His eyes land upon Stretch and it takes a moment for his brain to register the other is up. "Pappy!" He quickly hugs the other being careful of where he's hooked up to the machines. 

"Where's Edge? What happened?" Stretch questions as he looks for any sign of the other. His arm feels like it could give out at any moment. 

"Don't worry. Edge is okay." Blue informs him and helps him lay down as he wants to try to calm him down. "He's just in another room. He saved you both. He made noise to alert rescuers to where you guys were." 

Stretch let's Blue guide him back to laying down. His eyes look to Blue again only to blink as he sees tears. "Bro?" He inquires as he becomes worried that something is wrong.

"I'm sorry." Blue wipes his tears away with a sniffle. "I'm just so happy. You've been out for two days." He explains. "Its like a miracle. I am so happy that you're awake!" 

Stretch shakily tries to reach out to comfort him.

Blue takes a hold of his hand with his own and nuzzles his cheek against it. He closes his eyes softly to enjoy the moment. He feels a relaxation come from the small gesture. He knows this is real because he can feel Stretch being here with him. 

Stretch can't help a small smile at this. He feels more relaxed knowing for sure that this is real. He's with his brother again. He himself is alive. 

The two jump when a knock comes from the door. They turn and see a female doctor standing there.

The doctor has a clipboard held by one arm and hand against the side of her chest. "May I come in?" She inquires in which the two nod. She enters and approaches the bed. "You're finally awake." She checks the machines. "How are you feeling?" 

"Groggy." Stretch admits as he slightly wants to go back to sleep. "My throat hurts."

"Understandable. You woke up from a long nap." The doctor nods. "Your throat will hurt for a bit due to the smoke inhalation. It'll clear up in time." She takes notes. 

"How's Edge?" Stretch so badly wants to know. 

"He's stable. Still hasn't woken up yet." The doctor admits. "Though if you woke up I bet he won’t be too far off." She tucks her clipboard under her armpit. "You're recovering quite well may I add. Both of you are. You're both extremely lucky."

Stretch doesn't know if he'd call all that happened being extremely lucky. He slightly turns away. "Right." 

Blue claps his hands together. "I know! We should get special treats to celebrate you waking up!"

However Stretch flinches at the clap sound. His eyes widen in fear and he is quick to duck his head. His eyes not looking at either of the two others in the room.

Blues smile immediately drops to a conferenced frown. "Oh! No, No! Pappy I didn't mean to scare you!" He holds the others head close to his chest try to comfort him. "I'm sorry. It's okay. I really didn't mean to scare you." 

Stretch doesn't dare look up as he waits for another order.

The doctor also looks concerned at this behaviour. "I'll call for a mental evaluation." She tells the two. "The mental damage may have been more severe than we originally thought." She turns away. "I'll get that set up." She leaves the room to do so.

Blue stays with his brother. He cuddles him making assuring noises. 

Stretch closes his eyes and for the first time in awhile he starts to cry. His crying is silent as his tears fall to the hospital bedsheet. His crying is not noticed by Blue due to the angle. He lets it out for a few moments until he can get himself under control again. He lets out a breath once he's gotten that out. He finally shifts to look at his brother.

Feeling the movement Blue looks into his eyes. He gives him a soft and assuring smile. "It's alright. I'm really sorry I scared you. I'll be more careful next time. Promise."

Stretch closes his eyes leaning against Blue. He tries to remind himself that Blue isn't one of them. Hes okay... He just needs to get himself to believe that... 

A woman comes up to the front desk of the hospital. "I need to speak with the skeletons that came in here."

"And why is that?" The man at the front desk inquires of the woman. 

"I just need to have a discussion with them about what happened." She slips the man something that he looks at.

"If you'll leave your contact information we can let you know if they're well enough to do so." The man offers to the woman. "They still need lots of rest as is. Their bodies know that and as far as I'm aware they haven't woken up yet."

"I'll try again another day." The woman takes what she slipped to the man and leaves for now. "Well things will be delayed. So maybe in the meantime I'll see what I can do about finding the others." She heads off on her way with that.


	12. Chapter twelve:

Chapter twelve: 

Red is pacing the room. He can't sleep and feels restless. He pauses every now and again to look at his brother. "Why haven't you woken up yet?" He questions as his soul feels unsteady with worry. "You can't leave me boss. Not after I finally got you back." He stops his talking knowing that the other can't hear him. He heads over and settled back in the chair beside the bed. "I just want you to be okay." He mumbles as a few tears fall down sparkling slightly as they are magic made. His tears land on his hand. "Please boss. It's been three days. Don't leave me all alone." He lowers his head no longer able to hold back. He begins to sob as tears stream down his face. "Please." He gives a final plea.

A nurse was going to come check on Edge though she paused as Red broke down. She wants to offer him comfort though she isn't sure what to say. She knows how dangerous inhaling smoke from a fire can be. 

Some who seem like they might make it have died before.

What comfort could she give him without making an empty promise? She can't tell him that she's sure he'll be okay. She can't just lie to the other. She turns away for now not being able to do much. She leaves for now.

The next day a male doctor heads into Edges room to check on him.

Red shifts as he anxiously awaits the news. "How is he doctor?" He questions when the doctor pulls away. "Is he going to be okay?" 

"He did take in a lot of smoke." The doctor admits. "All we can do is wait. There's not much that can be done." His gaze is sympathetic especially when Red glances away sadly. "Just hold onto hope for him." He tries to encourage him. "There's still a chance he could recover."

Red nods to this having gone silent. 

"Do you want me to bring anything to you?" The doctor asks in which Red shakes his head.

"I want to be alone."

"Okay." The doctor agrees and leaves the room feeling a bit worried. He doesn't want to push Red right now though. 

Red lays his head on the bed. "Wake up." He whispers. "I need you brother." 

Stretch has been getting better and mostly listens to Blue talk. He's been really worried about Edge... Though he was told he had to stay in the bed for a little bit. 

The two turn as a nurse comes in to check on him. 

"You're doing great." The nurse informs him after checking everything.

"Can I see Edge?" Stretch inquires with a hopeful tone.

"I think you've healed enough to get out of bed." The nurse agrees. "But you'll need to go around in a wheelchair. We can't have you pushing yourself too hard right now."

Stretchs face lights up. "That's fine! I just want to see him!" 

The nurse nods and heads to get a wheelchair.

"I bet he's awake and itching to see you as much as you are to see him." Blue mentions smiling at his brother. He understands why Stretch wants to make sure Edge is okay. 

All that time they spent there with who knows what happening, Blue hasn't pressed Stretch for details just yet since he wants to let him recover, to them. 

Blue will need to talk to Stretch about what happened at some point. He just wants to try to give Stretch sometime to relax to know that he's safe. 

The nurse returns and with Blues help they get Stretch onto the wheelchair. She unhooks anything Stretch can't take with him though the IV stand is attached to the wheelchair. She also switches the oxygen to a tank under the wheelchair. "There. You're all set to go."

"Thanks. Lead the way." Stretch agrees and the nurse takes them to Edges room.

Blue pushes Stretchs wheelchair in to be next to the bed.

Red turns when they enter then turns back to Edge when the two come up beside him.

"Did he just fall back asleep?" Blue asks glancing to Red.

Stretch on the other hand is checking Edge though slightly listening to the two. He wants to know that Edge is okay.

Red sighs and glances away. "No." He admits. "He hasn't even woken up once yet."

Blue frowns in worry. He places a comforting hand on Reds shoulder. "He's strong. I'm sure he'll pull through."

Stretch is rather worried and reaches out to gently touch Edges cheek, when the other two won't see. He pulls his hand away just in time as the two look to Edge. 

"Have you eaten?" Blue questions Red only to get a shake of the head. "Then let's get something to eat. You're really stressed just sitting here." He informs him and continues before Red can say anything. "You'll feel better. It won't take long. Just a quick bite to eat then we'll come back. You need to also take care of yourself. Edge would be really upset if he found out that you neglected that part." 

Red gives a final glance to Edge before sighing. "Alright. But it's gotta be quick."

"Mhm." Blue nods then glances to Stretch. "Do you want to stay here or come?"

"I'll wait here." Stretch tells his brother. "I'll be alright. You two get something to eat." 

Blue nods and leads Red away to go get food.

Once they're gone Stretch reaches out. He takes Edges hand into his own. "Please be okay." He pleads softly. "I need you." He leaned forward and nuzzles the others cheek. "We've made it this far. We can make it all the way. Together." He lays his head on the bed next to Edges own head. "I know you can do it. Blue told me what happened. I didn't even get to thank you for saving us yet." He closes his eyes softly to stay there with the other. "I love you." He whispers against the others skull. He stays like that for a good while not even noticing when their brothers come back.

Blue and Red stand in the doorway watching the two. 

"I think it might be better on them if they can be in the same room." Red mentions softly to Blue. "Whatever happened there must have been rough."

"They probably only had each other for comfort." Blue agrees. "I want Pappy to get better. And I think it'll be nice if they can still stay with each other. We can only imagine what happened. While they understand each other having actually gone through it." He says as Red nods. He is about to turn to get a nurse or doctor to ask about it when they hear a groan.

The two look hopeful as Edges head shifts.

The movement causes Stretch to sit up looking hopeful as well.

Red is the first to race to stand next to the bed with Stretch. "Boss!"

Blue is quick to join them.

Edges eyes blink open and there's a heavy relief in the air of the hospital room. "Hm? Where...?" He tries to question in a hoarse voice. 

"You're in the hospital." Red tells him and hugs his brother as best as he can. He doesn't even notice the tears falling down his face.

Edge looks at Red as he does this then his eyes drift over to Stretch when he speaks.

"I'm so glad you finally woke up." Stretch also has tears in his eyes.

Edge so badly wishes to reach out to wipe the tears away. His body does feel too heavy to do so though. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks to you." Stretch informs him. "Blue told me that you threw things at the vent until rescuers came to save us."

"I passed out before they saved us." Edge admits softly.

"But you still got their attention. You saved us." Stretch reminds him. "Thank you. Edge."

"What else was I to do? Sit there and let us both die in that fire?" Edge points out and Stretch leans against him like he's hugging him. He stays like that for a bit though a question starts to burn in his mind. "What happened to those that took us?"

"I don't know if they were all taken into custody or not." Red admits. 

Stretch tenses and Edge tries to not tense as well.

Edge feels like he needs to keep Stretch comforted. He fears tensing up will cause Stretch more distress. 

"But no ones gonna let them take you again." Blue is quick to add. "I'm sure of it. I'll take them down before I let them take you two away again."

"I'll kill them before they can even touch either of you." Red adds with a growl.

This at least helps the two a little.


	13. Chapter thirteen:

Chapter thirteen:

The doctors agreed to let the two share a room. They found that they are much more relaxed together which is helpful in healing. 

After a few days the doctors end up bringing a cart with some soft food on it. 

Edge and Stretch eye it and listen with alertness. 

The cart stops just out of reach as the doctor moves a few things around. 

"Let's try to have them actually eat." The doctor suggests picking up a plate. 

Blue and Red turn to their brothers only to see that they seem alert for some reason. They aren't really sure why though. 

The doctor moves the tables that move across the bed so patients can use it. He puts the food in front of them, and moves the beds so they can sit up. He puts the food in front of them only to gain confused looks from the two. "What's wrong?" He wonders to them. He can't wait for the mental evaluation on them. He feels that having that will help them to help the two. "Are you not hungry?"

"We can just eat it?" Stretch is the first to speak and his words cause Blue to flinch slightly. 

The doctor nods. "It'll help to get your strength back up." He explains. 

"Please eat Pappy." Blue adds in worry. 

"You too Boss." Red agrees also worried for the other. 

Edge is the first to move. He's hesitant at first and takes a small piece. He slightly relaxes when no one shows any aggressive actions. He gently nudges Stretch who is next to him. His nudge is encouraging enough to get Stretch to take some of his own food. 

Those in the room are relieved to see the two eat.

Soon all the food has been eaten.

The doctor keeps them monitored for a bit to make sure that they digest it well. He nods looking pleased. "That's good." He takes the plates and picks up the water with straws. "Get some water in your bodies."

This time it's done with a little less hesitance. 

When done the doctor moves the tables out of the way for the two. He takes the cart with the stuff on it away. 

"You did good." Blue tells his brother smiling.

"Same to you." Red adds to Edge also smiling. 

Over the rest of the week the two have been healing pretty well.

Today was like any other day with the four relaxing and talking to one another. They are aware that tomorrow is the mental evaluation by a professional. None of them are letting themselves think about it just yet. 

That's when a knock comes on the open door.

The four turn with Stretch and Edge worried that it would be one of the kidnappers. They all relax at seeing a woman in a police uniform. 

"May I come in?" She requests in which she gets the nods of approval. She heads inside moving closer to the two beds pushed together. "I wanted to talk to you both." She informs Stretch and Edge. "If that's okay."

Stretch stays silent though Edge nods. 

"Thank you." The officer gets a notebook out along with a pen. "We can start wherever you want to. Just tell me all that you can. If you need a break we can take a break at any time."

"Do you want us to stay?" Blue adds looking at the two Papyruss. "Or should we go?"

"S-Stay." Stretch shakily demands and Edge seems to agree.

So the two Sanss settle next to their own brothers to comfort them.

"Whenever you're ready." The officer tells them.

Stretch looks down as he is honestly very nervous about it all.

Edge takes one of Stretchs hands into his own. 

This helps both of them feel comfort as they get it from one another.

Edge is the first to start out of the two. "They has us in cells with chains so we couldn't touch any walls." He explains. "We started in separate cells and they kept us in there everyday for the first bit." 

"They'd come in everyday though." Stretch adds feeling some confidence by Edge speaking up. "They has food and water. However they made sure it was out of our reach each time." He looks away turning to Edge mainly using the sight of the other to help. He even squeezes the others hand who squeezes back.

"They refused to give it to us unless we did what they wanted." Edge picks up the story. "It started out as something simple. They just wanted us to start with submitting to them. If we refused they would leave taking the food and water with them. Eventually we knew that the only way to have a chance of getting out was to do it. We weren't left with a choice."

"After we finally did their first order they gave us food and water." Stretch speaks up once more. "They did the same command for awhile before moving on to more and more."

"They wanted to live out fantasies. That's the only way I could describe it." Edge adds. "So after they had us being able to do what they wanted us to... Then they didn't come by for a few days. It was how we knew something was planned. They did it every time they were going to start something new. They finally took us out of the cells. Though if we tried anything they would have killed us."

"They had collars that prevented most of our magic from being used. The most we could do was summon our bodies. That was it. No attacks. No teleporting. Nothing." Stretch pipes in.

"Then we finally figured out what it was they wanted from us. They brought us to a room where we saw each other. The first time we had seen anyone else. Then they told us what they wanted..."

"They wanted us to put on a show for them with each other." 

Blue hugs Stretch tightly at this.

Stretch is trembling and Edge nuzzles Stretchs shoulder assuringly.

"Do you need a break?" The officer asks with a sympathetic look. 

"N-No." Stretch takes an unsteady breath. "Can we Please continue."

The officer nods. "Of course. At whatever speed you want." 

Stretch nods and steadies his breathe. "As time went on we became closer from how many times they took us out. Edge even assured me and helped me do what was needed, after I had heard another get shot and killed. Though one day I wasn't feeling up to getting up. I thought they'd kill me since I can have times where I can't really get up. But they put Edge in the cell. Edge helped me through it and we were able to go back to work after a few days."

Edge gives a sound of agreement. "We weren't expecting much as time went on. We just accepted how things were there. Then came the fire. Though we couldn't escape from the chains on our own I thought of something." 

"Edge used a piece of burning rubble to heat the chains and broke it." Stretch tells the offer. "We hurried away together sticking with one another. We tried to find a way out before the flames took over. We still had our collars on so magic was out of the question." He glances to the officer. "We were just about to try to get out via a vent. Then we got trapped. I passed out and I was told of how Edge threw things at the vent. Making noise to get others attention. When I woke up I was in the hospital. We both were." 

"Thank you." The officer nods putting her notes away. "There's one more thing I need to ask of you two. Please remember that we won't force you. I was just wondering if you'd be willing to speak against them in court." 

"You got them?" Stretch perks up hopeful as does Edge. 

"Well were sure we at least got most of them. They tried to use the fire to escape. Though we had enough officers that showed up they caught any they found." The officer explains.

Edge glances to Stretch wondering if this is what he wants to do.

"We'll do it." Stretch agrees. "Or at least try."

"Thank you. And if you can't then you won't be forced to." The officer tells them. "We understand how hard it'll probably be."

"Thank you." Edge tells her and she nods.

"The court day is set in a week. Officers will be ready to escort you to ensure that you will be safe." The officer turns. "I will see you then."

"Bye." Blue gives a goodbye and the officer leaves.

Stretch let's put a breath slumping against the bed. He knows that it's over for now. He isn't looking forward to next week but he feels he has to do it. He needs to have their story out there to see what fate will decide to happen. 

Edge nuzzles his cheek and Stretchs worry fades away for now.

Blue and Red smile warmly at the affection. They understand more than before about the affection between them. They honestly don't mind it at all.


	14. Chapter fourteen:

Chapter fourteen:

Today is the mental evaluation of both of them. 

The therapist comes in with a doctor. "I understand that you're family." The therapist tells Blue and Red. "But in order to work I need alone time with them." 

The doctor escorts the two out and closes the door for privacy. 

"Let's get something to eat while we eat." Blue suggests turning to Red.

"Shouldn't we wait here?" Red questions turning to Blue and meeting his eyes. 

"They'll be okay." Blue assures him. "It's just an evaluation. Come on." He takes ahold of the others wrist and drags him away. 

Back inside the therapist has out a clipboard with paper. 

"How are you feeling? You can be honest. No one will judge you. I promise."

"It's mixed." Stretch admits. "I feel relief, I feel worry, anxiety, depression and comfort. With Edge here I feel so much better." He shares a small smile with Edge. He turns away after. His smile falling. "Though I must admit... I get this weird feeling like... Like I miss being there... I miss it."

"It's a lingering thing. If a victim has been subject to any kind of brainwash this can happen." The therapist assured him. "It should go away in time. Now. What about you Edge?"

"I have most of the same feelings." Edge responds. "And there's somethings I miss about that place too. Though I guess it's because of what they did." 

The therapist nods and takes notes. "And how do you feel about what happened to you?"

"Parts were unpleasant and others pleasant." Stretch says as Edge nods. "Though at the time I thought it was what fate had planned for us."

"Fate? Tell me more." This really catches the therapists attention. 

Stretch isn't sure what else to say.

"We mean that it was what we were supposed to do." Edge speaks up. "That it was where our lives had been headed towards the entire time."

The therapist makes a sound of interest only to write on her clipboard. "I see." She decides to conduct a test after reading the sensitive to sound. "Okay!" She puts her clipboard down. She claps her hands together only to rub them together. 

Both Stretch and Edge freeze and lower their heads. They take their gazes away from her.

"Sensitivity to noise is a yes." The therapist whispers with a nod of her head. "It's alright. I was just making a movement with my hands." She writes down their reaction. "Is there anything you want to talk about while I'm here?"

The two slightly glance at her as if awaiting for her to give them the Okay. 

"You can speak." The therapist informs them.

"N-Nothing." Stretch informs her shakily. 

"Same here." Edge agrees so the therapist gets up. 

"Thank you for giving me some of your time." The therapist heads out to meet with the doctor. "They are in rough shape. No loud noises if possible. Including clapping. They are sensitive to it. I do see a lot of mental trauma. It just radiates off of them. This ordeal has indeed damaged them badly. Give a family member some information on mental health clinics. I think it will be beneficial for them. It'll give them the chance to recover." 

"I see. Thanks." The doctor gives his Thanks before the therapist leaves. 

Edge nuzzles Stretchs skull. "You're doing so good." He slightly whispers encouragingly. 

"Did I really?" Stretch looks to the other. 

"Yes. You're doing so well with everything." Edge assures him. "Even telling the story."

"That was terrifying." Stretch admits nuzzling into the other. 

"I know. Even for me." Edge agrees with him. "But You did it. Now we can see what fate wants to happen."

Stretch nods. "Yeah. Whatever fate has in store we just have to play our part." 

The therapist turns to the doctor. "They're definitely mentally damaged. They still have hints of brainwash. They may be willing to share their story however they'll need a lot of mental help. Very bad reactions to loud noises. I'm worried about them."

"They've agreed to speak in court. Are they sound of mind enough to do so?" The doctor inquires.

"There's a chance. They probably would tell what happened. To see what fate would have happen."

"Fate?" The doctor asks. 

The therapist makes a soft sound. "Mhm. I think they were forced to believe that they just gotta do whatever fate wants them. So they would follow orders when they were in those captors hands. They will be honest when telling their story however they are mentally wounded. They probably will be for a very long time. The memories can even haunt them for the rest of their lives. Even coming in the form of nightmares. They might even need medicine to help them through their lives. Their family will also need to help."

"I'm sure that their brothers will be on board."

"On board for what?" 

The two turn to see Red and Blue.

"How did their mental check up go?" Blue moves closer with hope in his star eyes.

The therapist takes a breath. "There's something I need to discuss with you."

The two listen intently. 

"As I'm sure you've already guess what the kidnappers did give them mental damage. It'll take a long time for healing. And even then it probably will never fully heal." The therapist sees how worried the two look. "Be ready for a change as well. They'll likely be changed from this. It can be hard to tell what kind of changes will be right now. I'm going to give you both contact information to some good therapists. There's a chance they might even have to take some medicine to try to help them. Help them get on the path to living a more normal life than before." 

"Whatever it takes to help Pappy!" Blue pipes up. "I just want my brother back. Even if it won't be the exact same as before."

"I'm ready to help them too." Red adds also in agreement.


	15. Chapter fifteen:

Chapter fifteen:

That night the four are asleep in the room. 

Red and Blue have been lent them some small beds. They stay close to their brothers while they sleep. 

Edge and Stretch still cuddle together as they sleep. They are currently sleeping peacefully before Edge blinks awake.

What had woken him up was Stretch shifting around. 

Edge glances over to the sleeping other.

Stretch is twitching and whimpering in his sleep. He shifts again against Edge. 

Edge gently places a hand on the others shoulder. "Hey." He whispers quietly and gently shakes the other. "Wake up."

Stretch jolts awake pushing Edge away in panic; though Edge manages to cover his mouth before he screams. 

"Shh. It's okay." Edge assures him quietly. He moves his hand away as Stretch relaxes very slightly.

The two glance to their brothers glad that neither of them have woken up.

"Thanks." Stretch sighs and snuggles into Edges chest. He is glad when the other hugs him close. "I don't want my brother to know. He won't sleep if he knew I just had a nightmare."

"What happened?" Edge inquires. "You can talk to me."

"They killed you." Stretch tells him. "They shot you while they held me back. Usually I dream of us sleeping in the cell."

"It's okay. I'm still here. Fate has decided that it wasn't going to happen." Edge informs him and Stretch nods softly. 

"Do... Do you think that we will have to go back to a place like that?" Stretch stares at Edges chest. 

"I can't say what fate has in store." Edge admits glancing to a wall. "If we don't have to do what we were supposed to do then what do we do? I didn't want to tell anyone that I was uncertain about what I'm supposed to do... But you can know." He looks back to Stretch. "What Good am I If I'm not supposed to do what we did anymore?"

"We can still do it." Stretch points out. "We don't have to stop." 

"On our own terms." Edge agrees and kisses the top of the others skull.

Stretch leans into the kiss. "Yeah. And we'll just whatever is needed of us."

"Yeah." Edge agrees and the two settle back down to sleep again. 

Before anyone knew it the day for the court date was upon them.

The two have been taken off of their supports. They're getting a medical check before they will be taken to the courthouse. 

"All set to go." The doctor confirms pulling away. 

"Then let's go." An officer agrees in which the two get up. 

Edge and Stretch along with their brothers are lead out and get into an officers van. They make it to the courthouse.

"You two will have to go to the viewing seats." An officer informs Blue and Red. "But don't worry. Your brothers will be in a safe area. It even has a magic barrier to make sure no danger can get there."

Though Blue and Red are hesitant they know that the two will probably be taken to the witness area. They give their brothers hugs before heading to find seats for themselves. 

There's a caged area most likely to keep everyone safe and the other standard court things.

Red and Blue find seats in the front row as both want a good look at those responsible. Especially when the anticipated guilty sentence is handed down. 

Stretch and Edge are put into a room with couches and a tv.

The tv is so if they want they can watch the courtroom without being in it. 

Neither of the two turn the tv on yet and instead settle close together on the couch facing the tv. 

By the time it is for it all to start the place is packed. And has cameras watching for how it will all go. 

The judge goes to his seat as all rise for said judge. He gives the signal for them to sit. "Bring in the accused!" He declares in which attention is brought to the spot where they'll come out.

Four humans are brought out and taken to the desk where the accused sit.

While some others are brought into the cages area.

"Thomas Heering, Lisa Starling, Rosetta Hunter, and Kent Gordon. You four are accused of several charges as your involvement as the leaders of the group. These charges include kidnapping, murder, forced sexual acts, torture especially mental torture, imprisonment of your victims, assault with dangerous weapons with the intent to kill, and the threat with dangerous weapons. How do you plead?"

"Innocent." One of the females speak up. "Put us through it all. We'll see how this goes."

"Such confidence from horrible criminals." Blue growls to himself and Red. "They should just give in! They need to take responsibility for what they've done!"

"Calm down Blue." Red places a hand on Blues shoulder. "I'm angry too but they'll get what's coming to them."

Blue nods and relaxes a little. "Yeah. They will. Evil never pays off." 

One female glances back and spots Blue and Red. She makes eye contact before smirking then turning away. 

"Let's begin." The judge accepts this. "Are there any opening statements?"

The lawyer at the other desk stands. "I do." He is given the go ahead. "I think that with all the evidence that we managed to gather, everyone responsible will face the consequences of their actions."

The judge nods and turns to the lawyer defending the group. 

"We'll see about this evidence. Whether or not it truly shows their involvement."

"Then let's begin." The judge speaks up after this. "Please present your evidence." 

The lawyer against them moves forward. "I would like to present the court with some papers some officers grabbed before the fire reached where they were." He holds them up. "Papers that talk about every missing being that is believed that they were involved in. Some have red Xs over them." He turns to look to the four. "Are those the ones you killed?"

"We didn't kill them." One of the males of the four inform them.

"Then you had the others kill them. Either way you still killed them."

"How are we sure you didn't plant this!?" The defence lawyer demands.

"There is also photos one officer took as proof." The lawyer hands the papers to the judge. "I also have statements from the victims the police were able to save. Some of them have even managed to talk to some of those who were killed."

"Because those papers were there doesn't mean that they were the ones doing this." The defence lawyer speaks up. 

"I thought that would be brought up." The other lawyer smiles. "Luckily we managed to find two victims to help. They are the only ones who are willing to share their story to the court."

"Bring in the victims." The judge agrees and two officers bring Stretch and Edge inside.

The two are put on the witness stand.


	16. Chapter sixteen:

Chapter sixteen:

"Is this the group who was responsible for everything?" The lawyer asks gesturing to the group.

Stretch is too scared to look other than small peeks.

Edge glances at them. "Y-Yes." His voice is quiet and stutters. 

Reds hands clench at the stark contrast in his brother from the confidence he's used to. 

The lawyer nods to this. "Can you tell us some of the things that they did to you?"

There's a moment of hesitance though before the two can speak something happens. 

A smack is heard. 

One of the females of the leaders of the group had smacked the desk.

Both Edge and Stretch tense and duck their heads immediately in response. 

This is followed by four smacks.

Edge and Stretchs eyes both widen and they turn to each other. 

Four smacks again.

A few others of the leaders of the group laugh a little to themselves. 

Stretch is shaking badly as he looks away from Edge. His bones can be heard rattling. He bolts as soon as the four smacks are heard one last time. He dashes back through the door the two came out of. 

Edge isn't far behind chasing after him.

Inside the room Stretch almost collapses as he sobs.

Edge is quick to embrace him. 

Stretch lays his head against Edges chest. He grips the others clothes as he sobs to him. 

"I've got you." Edge shushes gently and he is also shaking. 

"We disobeyed!" Stretch sobs. "We disobeyed what we were supposed to do!" He continues to cling to Edge. "They're going to kill us! We should have done as we were told!"

Edge puts himself between Stretch and the door. He lets a few tears of his own fall. "Why... Why did they have to demand that in front of everyone?" He questions softly. 

Meanwhile in the courtroom...

Blue and Red try to follow but are stopped by the officers.

"Brother!" Blue calls out with worried tears in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry. You can't go through." The officer tells him. "It's for witnesses only. For the safety of them."

Blue struggles for a bit though Red uses blue magic and pulls him back.

"Red! Let go!" Blue demands as he's taken back to his seat. 

"Let's not fight with them and get arrested." Red tells Blue. "We'll see them after Okay?"

"But Pappy needs comfort!" 

"Edge went with him." Red reminds him. "He's got this."

Finally Blue settles down and sits. He is released from the blue magic.

The judge clears his throat gaining attention back to him. "I accept the evidence and what we got from the witnesses. I hear-by pass my judgement. A guilty sentence for all involved. It is clear that they are too far gone. I sentence them to life in prison with no chance of parole." He bangs his gavel making it final. 

Everyone gathers their stuff and leave the courtroom. 

The guilty people being lead away as they are laughing about what happened with Stretch and Edge.

Red and Blue glare at them as they're taken away. They leave soon after. They anxiously await for their brothers to be allowed to come out. 

Edge and Stretch have managed to calm down and are curled up together on the floor of the room that they were taken to when coming here. 

An officer knocks on the door causing the two of them to jump. 

Edge quickly stands in front of Stretch who stays sitting on the floor.

"I'm officer Torrent. I'm coming in." A voice at the door announces before the door opens.

Edge and Stretch are shaking and rattling their bones. They shut their eyes expecting to be shot. 

The officer comes in and frowns in worry at seeing how they are. "No ones going to hurt you." He assures them. He is careful with his movements. "It'll be okay."

Hesitantly Edge opens one eye. He spots the officer who keeps his hands where they can be seen. He finally opens both of his eyes feeling a little confused. 

They had defied what they were told to do... Shouldn't they die for their actions?

Stretch blinks his eyes open confused as well. He peers around Edge almost as if being shy.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." Officer Torrent tells them with a soft smile. "How are you feeling?"

Edge glances back to Stretch who looks up to meet his eyes. He turns back to the officer, as does Stretch, after this. "It's a lot to take in." 

Torrent nods. "I understand." He tells the two. 

Stretch shakily stands up almost as if climbing Edge. He still keeps ahold of Edges clothes even as he is now standing. He is glad that Edge doesn't mind at all. 

"Do you feel ready to go out to your brothers? Officers will stay with you until you're safely away. Just in case. We won't let anyone try to get to you."

Stretch takes a shaky breath then nods in which Edge does too.

The two are lead out as Stretch lets go of Edge. 

As soon as they come out they are jumped on in hugs from their brothers.

"Pappy! Are you okay?" Blue demands with wide worried eyes. 

"Yeah. I'm okay." Stretch tries to assure him. 

Blue relaxes and keeps hugging him.

"I think we should stay in the Underswap area for now." Red suggests knowing that Underswap will be a safer place for them to heal.

"Fine by me." Edge agrees and Stretch smiles softly at hearing this. 

"Let's go home." Blue suggests and with the police escort they head to the car that'll take them home.   
The moment they get outside a bunch of reporters are glancing cameras, recording and asking so many questions. They're barely being held back by officers.

Stretch and Edge tense and make it quickly to the car. They're still carrying their brothers.

The car takes the four of them away before any reporters can get to them.

"Damn nosy reporters." Red grumbles at not liking how they spooked the two. He pulls out the contact information for the therapist. "But don't worry bro." He smiles at his brother. "Everything will be alright. We will help you both through this."

"He's right." Blue pipes in his own agreement. "No matter what it takes."

"Thanks." Stretch and Edge are grateful for this.

They arrive and head into the house. 

Blue heads to the kitchen talking about making a yummy dinner.

Edge and Stretch settle in a cuddle on the couch.

Red sits on the floor by them.

Everything will be okay... In time... 

Stretch and Edge know that as long as they have each other they'll be alright.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on my phone and a big chunk while on the train without internet. So hopefully I caught any errors and autocorrects.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
